


Дикий, Дикий Запад

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales From The Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	1. Chapter 1

Калико, округ Сан-Бернардино, Южная Калифорния, США. Ныне город-призрак, популярный среди туристов. Он возник в 1881 году и существовал за счет золотого прииска. Первые поселенцы довольно быстро освоили Дикий Запад, отгоняя коренных жителей в бесплодные земли, пограничные с «цивилизованным миром», занимая всю чужую территорию и разрушая их дома.

1882 год. 

Расцвет города.

Золотая лихорадка, начавшаяся в знойной Калифорнии, привлекла сотни жителей восточных городов Америки, ранее перебравшихся из стран Европы. Калико процветал, принимая к себе все больше потенциальных искателей сокровищ. Помимо золотых шахт было открыто множество серебряных рудников. Город рос, а число его жителей к тому моменту увеличилось до одной тысячи.

Калико находился в горах, на пиках Калико в пустыне Мохаве, благодаря чему и получил свое название. Это был довольно крупный по меркам американцев город. 

У пустынного городка Дикого Запада были все шансы на существование с таким обеспечением от добычи драгоценных металлов в шахтах и потоком посетителей, желающих поживиться золотишком. Калико имел свои школы, церкви, парки, рестораны, у него была довольно большая главная площадь с концертной сценой для горожан, несколько десятков салунов и один огромный банк. Из печати по воскресеньям выходила свежая еженедельная газета, а одной из главных живых достопримечательностей была собака, разносящая почту. Ковбои охраняли стада коров и быков на ближайших ранчо, следя за тем, чтобы дикие животные их не растерзали, иначе за провинность пастухи лишатся своей головы. Неподалеку от города был собственный вокзал с паровозами и часами на башне. Над въездом в Калико висела табличка «Добро пожаловать в Калико», на столбах которой висели постеры с разыскиваемыми преступниками, а около столба лежал обглоданный человеческий скелет в рваной пыльной одежде, который никому не было позволено убрать. Своеобразное предупреждение врагам.

Как и у всех городов Дикого Запада, у него была небольшая тюрьма неподалеку от офиса местного Шерифа, отличающегося особой жестокостью к преступникам и сильным желанием защитить свой город от бандитов. Никто не смел сунуться в Калико, зная его крутой нрав. Те неудачники, которые решали испытать судьбу, незамедлительно погибали от его рук.

В Шерифы выбрали самого лучшего и меткого стрелка в городе – Нишу Кадам. Женщина не знала поражения, превосходно ездила на лошади, мастерски обращалась с кнутом и была своенравной и непокорной. Когда только началась эмансипация, и мужчины смирились, что им придется позволить женщинам разделить с ними некоторые права, мисс Кадам сама выдвинула свою кандидатуру на столь важный пост. Спорить с ней никто не посмел из-за боязни быть убитыми. А слава, пришедшая о будущем Шерифе в город раньше самой женщины, говорила за нее. Но Ниша справлялась со своими обязанностями даже лучше любого мужчины, чему многие очень завидовали. 

Ниша была смуглокожей женщиной среднего роста с темными волосами, всегда с ровным пробором посредине, разделяемым на обе стороны головы. На ее макушке была надета широкополая темная шляпа, украшенная семиконечной серой звездой с крыльями по бокам от нее. Кадам всегда предпочитала носить мрачные цвета, будто она сама смерть во плоти – ее длинный плащ с серебристыми вставками под рукавами, штаны, сапоги на каблуке со шпорами и нижняя майка были черного цвета. И только жилетка сшита из белой ткани с фиолетовой крупной звездой на левой стороне ее груди. Всю эту красоту дополнял золотистый значок Шерифа с кругляшком и голубоватым камнем посредине с надписью «Шериф Калико». Макияж Ниша носила довольно яркий, используя темные тени для век, смешивая их с фиолетовыми и серыми. Эти цвета идеально подходили к ее янтарным глазам. Помаду банальных красных оттенков она до глубины души ненавидела, поэтому, каждый раз покупая все необходимые для создания нужного цвета элементы в аптеке, она дома собственноручно приготавливала себе пурпурную, добавляя в вязкую массу из масел и воска растолченную пастель. Такие заморочки стоили результата и любимого цвета брюнетки. За ношение столь яркого раскраса на лице ее порицала церковь и общество в целом. Но было не привыкать. 

Ниша всегда пользовалась в бою двумя вещами: своим кнутом, атакуя на близких расстояниях, когда это требовалось, а издалека она метко стреляла из револьвера. Женщина умело обращалась со всеми видами оружия, только попади оно к ней. Но в числе фаворитов – револьверы фирмы «Джейкобс», которые она всегда надраивала до блеска металлического корпуса, пока готовилась к очередной дуэли с ничтожными преступниками. 

У нее было тяжелое детство и множество возможностей отточить свои боевые навыки. Когда живешь на Диком Западе среди бандитов и неадекватных родителей, стоит научиться стрелять. Мать-алкашка часто бросалась в нее стаканами из-под выпивки, крича на маленькую девочку и ее сестру, обвиняя ребенка в ее тяжкой судьбе. Не выдержав этого, Ниша в порыве гнева застрелила собственных родственников, не оставив свидетелей, после чего покинула свой родной город. Единственной благодарностью матери за такое детство было то, что девочка поняла свое истинное предназначение и решила жить более интересным образом, за что попала в розыск аж сразу в пяти штатах: за грабежи, разбой, демонстрацию обнаженного тела и ненадлежащему для девушки внешнему виду. Ниша отрицала ношение платьев, поэтому в ее скромном гардеробе были рубашки и штаны, бегать в которых было намного удобнее, чем в идиотских корсетах и длинных юбках, из-за которых ноги запутывались в слоях ткани. Голову украшала фиолетовая ковбойская шляпа. 

Леди из нее никогда бы не получилась. То ли дело наемная убийца.

К двадцати пяти годам Нише наскучило быть бандиткой, поэтому она перешла на сторону закона, решив прицельно отстреливать других бандитов. Просто от нечего делать. И тогда золото само потекло к ней в руки. Создав себе имидж, девушка получила много предложений очистить той или иной город от преступников, чему она была только рада. Пятна крови на ее одежде, запах смерти, смешанный с пылью – она буквально гордилась этим. Такой образ жизни был ей по нраву. 

Много мужчин пытались закадрить эту сильную и независимую, но мисс Кадам никому не позволяла и близко подойти к ней, разве только в редких случаях, когда сама пыталась соблазнить кого-нибудь, после чего убивала прямым выстрелом в голову. Пропахшие алкоголем и сигаретами мужланы внушали ей отвращение, а Ниша предпочитала красивых мужиков, которых, к сожалению, на Диком Западе был огромный дефицит. Счастье, что изобрели презервативы, ведь подцепить всякую дрянь от них ей не хотелось. Но удовлетворять себя все-таки нужно было, наплевав на мораль и нравственность. К черту Комстока, даешь разврат и здоровый секс. На имя брюнетки на почту часто поступали разные вещи эротического характера, за что работодатели ставили под сомнение ее верность закону, ведь по сути, то, что она получала, было запрещено к пересылке. Мастурбация – не богоугодное дело, а для женщины и подавно.

Замаливание ее грехов в церкви никак бы ей не помогло – их было совершено слишком много, а репутация и вовсе шла впереди нее, поэтому святые отцы просто не пускали ее внутрь дома Господа, окрестив дочерью самого Дьявола. Такое прозвище ей по вкусу, хотя звучало так себе. 

В своих исканиях законница достигла Калико, где и решила остаться насовсем. К тридцати трем годам она уже следила за городом в качестве Шерифа, охраняя его от бандитов и глупостей местного мэра Теодора Пирс, которого она считала никчемным и неспособным даже пряжку на обуви застегнуть, не говоря уже о таком важном деле, как подпись законов. Взяв бразды правления в свои руки, женщина сама выдвинула список того, что было запрещено делать в городе, включая народный самосуд, незарегистрированное хранение оружия, наркотиков, и нарушение комендантского часа и сухого закона после десяти вечера.

В помощниках у нее был маршал Сэмюэл Уингер, всегда заменяющий ее, когда Ниша отсутствовала в городе. Мужчина был лысым, из-за чего всегда носил шляпу, невысоким и немного полным, а из-за трусости и боязни собственной тени он и вовсе недоумевал, почему его назначили помощником, и чем он так провинился перед Шерифом, что она доверила ему эту должность. Его лицо всегда было скрыто круглыми защитными очками, будто показывая, что он пугается всего подряд и хочет просто спрятаться; одежда Сэма была самой обыкновенной, но, несмотря на жару, он все равно носил на себе много слоев, тревожась за себя, лишь бы его не убили. Шерифу много кто хотел отомстить, а чтобы добраться до нее – он был первой целью на их пути.

Ниша, как и каждый день в году, обходила свои владения, сидя верхом на коричневой в белых яблоках лошади, которую ей подковал местный кузнец Боб Харрис. Мэр, конечно же, не мог оставить блюстителя закона без средства передвижения. 

Может, законница и внушала страх всем своей жестокостью и страстью к убийству, когда уничтожала противника прямо на главной площади города, чтобы все видели ее безжалостность к врагам, но она действительно души не чаяла в своем животном и с удовольствием ухаживала за ним. 

Все жители кивком здоровались с женщиной, тем самым показывая ей свое уважение и некий страх перед ней, что невероятно нравилось Кадам. Медленно осматривая каждый уголок в городе, Шериф старалась подмечать все детали, которые могли бы показаться ей подозрительными. К счастью, все было тихо и спокойно. Изредка пробегающие в подворотнях кошки, гоняющиеся за мышами из мусорок, Нишу не волновали. 

«Обожаю это беспрекословное подчинение. Меня все боятся», – ухмылка не сходила с ее лица. Но все же ей было скучно – никаких убийств, никаких бунтов. Все – праведники, просящие отпустить грешки в местной церкви, в которую, конечно, Нишу все же тоже не пускали. 

Солнце заходило за горизонт; с осмотром было покончено, а значит, можно было вернуться в свой офис Шерифа, представляющий из себя двухэтажное деревянное здание с каменной лестницей и колоннами, поддерживающими навес над входом. Около дома можно было привязать лошадь, что чаще всего и делали посетители, когда приходили к Нише рассказать о проблемах, с которыми стоило разобраться. Но в последнее время в ее жизни как будто пронеслось перекати-поле, гонимое неизвестно куда. Бесконечный ранее поток посетителей усох, как местный колодец. 

Ниша решила вернуться в свою обитель, минуя дом кузнеца, маслобойню, булочника, торговца мясом и печатную мастерскую, чтобы немного сократить путь. Жаркий ветер дул ей прямо в лицо, из-за чего приходилось придерживать любимую шляпу, чтобы ее не унесло. Сезон засухи принес в пустыню пыль, из-за которой можно было вдохнуть с большим трудом. Ожидаемо. Все это Калико перенес и год назад, когда только был основан первопроходцами и искателями сокровищ. Счастье, что река Мохаве, протекающая вдоль пустыни, хоть немного спасала жизни горожан в такой тяжкий период лета.

Прискакав к дому и отпустив Уингера отдыхать, Шериф привязала свою лошадку Бэтти у входа, с нежностью погладив ее по голове и сняв с нее седло, затащив его внутрь и оставив в личном кабинете на первом этаже. Рабочее пространство выглядело как небольшая комната за белой закрытой дверью, где стояли ее деревянный стол с пишущей машинкой, стул, на стенах привинчены полки со стопками бумаг на них, а в углу стояло две лавки для посетителей. Над столом висели постеры с разыскиваемыми преступниками и объявленной за них наградой. 

Ниша уперла руки в бока, цокнув языком, в очередной раз окинув взглядом фотографии бандитов, среди которых числился бородатый карлик, сестры, именующие себя Сиренами, солдат – бывший участник гражданской войны, и рыжеволосая юная девушка, судя по всему, недавно присоединившаяся к этой шайке преступников. У каждого был свой послужной список, за что следовало ловить эту шваль: каннибализм, убийства, воровство, аферы и проституция. Все это было лишь малой долей того, за что их нужно было не просто засадить, а казнить. Причем, на сестер-Сирен даже у церкви были жалобы, обвиняя девушек в колдовстве и связи с Сатаной. 

«Я понимаю эти, но военный и малявка…»

Награды за их головы были довольно немалые, а руки Шерифа так и чесались, чтобы поймать их. Не ради денег. Это было вызовом. Но, к сожалению, местоположение ее целей было неизвестно, что несколько удручало Нишу. Стоило подождать, пока кто-то из них проявит себя, и тогда она будет готова к встрече. 

Брюнетку не интересовали даже мотивы, по которым вся компания предалась нарушению закона налево и направо, ей было важно лишь прикончить их, очистив землю от этих жалких отбросов, которые смотрели на нее с фотографий. 

Но все же, рабочий день Шерифа закончился, а значит, она могла сейчас спокойно расслабиться и отправиться в ближайший салун пропустить стаканчик-другой виски. Оставив любимый и родной револьвер в кобуре, Ниша, поправив шляпу и плащ, зашагала из дома прямиком за выпивкой, отчеканивая шаг и слыша, как шпоры сапог отзываются дзиньканьем о сухую землю. 

Жаркий воздух сменился на более прохладный и радующий собой; по ночам в пустыне становилось гораздо холоднее, чем днем, но, в целом, такой климат был очень даже неплох. Все лучше, чем постоянно страдать от нестерпимой духоты, а ночь можно было перетерпеть под одеялом. 

На улице заметно потемнело, у домов стали зажигать фонарики, вывесив их над дверью. Шериф все равно по привычке не могла не следить за всем, что происходило в городе. Она буквально наслаждалась тем, что люди были так зависимы от ее защиты, а при виде самой женщины тут же прятались в дом, зажигая электричество уже там, боясь, что они опоздали к комендантскому часу. Гневить мисс Кадам не хотел никто.

«Трусы. Когда-нибудь вы мне обязательно попадетесь. И вас будет ждать мое наказание». 

Ниша пришла в салун, резко раскрыв створки дверцы при входе; шум и гул доносящихся голосов тут же прекратился, а на Шерифа уставились посетители. Играющие в карты на деньги мужчины сразу же машинально потянулись спрятать свое развлечение подальше. И только музыка на пианино, механизмом крутящее в себе рулон с прописанной там мелодией, продолжило звучать приятными тонкими нотками, отстукивая клавишами, будто за ним сидел невидимый игрок.

– Расслабьтесь, мальчики, у меня закончился рабочий день, – провозгласила им Шериф, пройдя к самой стойке и усевшись за нее, сдвинув шляпу чуть на затылок. – Двойной виски, живо.

Женщина уперлась локтями в стойку, внимательно следя за движениями бармена, чтобы он не напортачил, но такое пристальное наблюдение лишь сильнее нервировало его, заставляя все валиться из рук, разбив стакан. Это вызвало у Ниши довольную ухмылку. Бармен выглядел напуганным, будто боялся, что мисс Кадам видит его насквозь. 

– Можно быстрее, как там тебя?.. я плохо помню.

– Джонс, мэм! Эдвард Джонс! – сразу же отозвался мужчина с британским акцентом, весь вспотевший от напряжения. Он поставил Нише ее двойной виски, сразу же затеребив свою черную поверх белой рубашки жилетку.

– Обслуживай клиентов резвее, Джонс. Я хотя бы терпеливая, а вон те ребята, – она кивнула на трех мужчин за столиком в углу, – давно бы разбили бутылку об твою голову. 

– Да, мэм! Простите! Приятного вечера! – отодвинувшись от Ниши, Эдвард принялся протирать барную стойку, в первую очередь, стараясь успокоить нервы из-за присутствия Шерифа в его заведении.

Ниша выпила свой виски залпом, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость обжигает горло и бодрит до мурашек по коже. Выдохнув, чтобы немного облегчить жжение, она подвинула свой стакан, чтобы ей повторили, что мистер Джонс и сделал, стараясь в этот раз действовать быстрее, дабы не злить свою клиентку.

Сейчас очень не хватало красивого мужчины рядом, чтобы утолить голод от недостатка страсти, а заливать в себя виски – идея не очень. Отвлечься поможет, но все это будет с утра отплачено похмельем, которое Ниша просто ненавидела. Хотя, кто его любил? 

Брюнетка обвела взглядом салун: полон, как и всегда в это время. Сюда под вечер приходили развлекаться искатели сокровищ, делая ставки в карты, отыгрывая найденное серебро. Пианино в углу продолжало звучать, разбавляя скуку в помещении. 

Нише действительно хотелось пострелять, а возможности не представлялось. Хоть сама устраивай проблемы и сама же их решай, чтобы стало немного веселее. Но нет, вредить собственному городу она не хотела. Только защищать от преступников и изредка припугивать самих жителей, чтобы было неповадно творить зло и нарушать законы. 

В баре стало чуть меньше людей, посетители от греха подальше решили разойтись по домам. Воздух перестал быть таким тошнотворным из-за выкуренных сигарет, дым от которых витал в помещении. Запах табака Ниша ненавидела.


	2. Chapter 2

Дни тянулись за днями. В Калико было до такой степени скучно, что от безысходности и потери интереса к жизни, каждый вечер Шерифа заканчивался бутылкой виски, после которой она добиралась до собственного офиса и падала прямиком на диван в ее гостиной. Напившись, до второго этажа и спальни она подняться была уже не в состоянии. Ей требовался отпуск от этой рутины. И найти нового помощника. Сэм Уингер всегда был только рад увильнуть от обязанностей, лишь бы меньше появляться за пределами своего дома и погрузиться в ухаживание за цветами, которые он обычно выращивал для одной учительницы в местной школе – мисс Амалии Смит. 

Дом Шерифа включал в себя не только офис, но и сами апартаменты, в которых она обитала. Гостиная всегда была закрыта от посторонних глаз, как и все комнаты в целом. За деревянной коричневой дверью находилась самая обыкновенная небольшая комната с диваном, столиком в углу и парой кресел по бокам от него. Ниша жила одна, слишком много вещей ей не требовалось. Напротив главного входа простирался коридор, ведущий прямиком на кухню, отделенную занавеской. Там у брюнетки были рукомойник, газовая плита, небольшой холодильник и несколько полок с тарелками и прочей посудой. Таким образом, первый этаж состоял их трех помещений: рабочего кабинета, гостиной и кухни. На втором этаже у Шерифа располагалась спальня с одноместной кроватью, прикроватной тумбочкой и гардеробом; уборная с зеркалом на стене, крючками для полотенец, туалетом и чугунной тяжелой ванной, в которую всегда приходилось натаскивать нагретую на плите воду, лишь бы помыться. Еще там была гостевая спальня, но гости к Нише не приходили, поэтому она всегда пустовала. А в собственной опочивальне женщина появлялась крайне редко, отдавая предпочтение сну на диване. Из освещения во всех комнатах у нее были небольшие светильники на стенах.

Очередное утро выдалось тяжким, в первую очередь, из-за выпитого в прошлый вечер. Любимый бурбон сыграл с ней злую шутку: во рту было сухо, голова раскалывалась, тело не хотело слушаться, а состояние было таким, как будто Ниша восстала из мертвых. Что, в прочем, так и происходило каждый день. Только в этот раз она распила бутылку в одиночестве дома, не закусывая, из-за чего сильно пожалела. Но от виски ее довольно быстро склонило в сон.

На часах девять утра. С протяжным стоном брюнетка, подобно хромоногому калеке, доползла до кухни, чтобы окунуться головой в наполненный рукомойник, лишь бы прийти в себя. Холодная вода постепенно отрезвляла, возвращая Шерифа в реальность. Плащ тут же стал мокрым, как и волосы Ниши, но это ее вовсе не волновало – скоро станет очень жарко, и оно высохнет само. Раздеваться с вечера ей не хотелось, не было желания. От завтрака она тоже отказалась, решив дотерпеть до обеда и не помереть больше от уныния, чем от голода. Зато привести себя в порядок и нанести косметику на лицо, скрыв синяки под глазами, стоило, чем она и занялась, все же добравшись до ванной, что далось ей с большим трудом.

Ей определенно нужен был нормальный напарник. Но разве кто-то захочет работать с мисс Кадам, зная ее крутой нрав, если даже Уингер был готов жалобно скулить от одного лишь зоркого взгляда ее янтарных глаз. Направившись в свой кабинет, женщина, собравшись с мыслями, села за печатную машинку «Ремингтон №1» и, зафиксировав лист между валами, принялась печатать объявления о поиске работника, готового помочь ей с патрулированием города. В число желаемых характеристик напарника входили: ответственность, стремление чтить и исполнять закон, владение оружием любого типа и готовность к послушанию. Все же Ниша не могла не добавить свой любимый пункт, ей слишком нравилось, когда ей кто-то подчинялся. Только подобное не происходило уже очень давно. С мужчинами у нее последние несколько лет отсутствовала близкая связь. 

Сделав несколько копий, занявших у нее добрую часть времени, Шериф зашагала развешивать листовки на досках объявлений в их городе, не особо надеясь, что кто-то отреагирует. Уингер до ее ухода так и не отметился в офисе, что не могло не раздражать, поэтому женщина решила проверить своего приятеля и пригрозить ему. Мощный стук ногой в дверь разбудил мужчину.

– Уингер! Какого черта? Уже почти полдень! Ты почему не на работе? – пинала Шериф его дверь.

– Простите, мисс Кадам, я проснулся, но опять задремал, – донесся из-за двери скулящий голос маршала.

– Дверь. – ее голос звучал как предзнаменование о надвигающемся шторме.

Дверь Уингер все же открыл, выглядывая своей пухлой физиономией в очках.

– Да, мэм? Простите, это больше не повторится…

– Ты обещаешь это уже в который раз. Мне надоело, знаешь ли. – Шериф скрестила руки на груди, ожидая более честных ответов. – Пристрелю ведь.

– Я... сейчас же приду! – он закрыл дверь, боясь, что гнев обрушится на него в виде моментально выпущенных из револьвера пуль.

– Другое дело.

Фыркнув, Ниша направилась в местный недорогой ресторанчик перекусить. Урчащий желудок давал о себе знать, а выполнять работу, не поев, она не хотела.

«Чертов ублюдок, Уингер. Я так и хочу придушить тебя».

В своих мечтах она уже сделала намного больше, чем просто придушила его: расстреляла, утопила, подожгла, расчленила и скормила диким собакам. Сэмюэл заслужил такое обращение с собой. Ниша дала ему шанс превратиться из мерзкого тюфяка и стать героем для своей избранницы, а он им не воспользовался и вообще перестал ходить на работу. Шериф точно лишит его звания и заработанных денег.

В ресторанчике было не так много народу. Заметив ее шляпу, когда женщина уселась за один из столиков, ее стремительно начали обслуживать, ведь к ним пожаловала такая важная персона. 

– Доброй день, мэм, что будете заказывать? – радушно поприветствовал ее высокий официант лет двадцати пяти. Ну нет, он был не в ее вкусе, да и мелковат по возрасту.

– Черничный пирог и кофе. 

Завтрак, перешедший в обед, не заставил себя долго ждать, и уже через десять минут Нише преподнесли ее горячее блюдо. Аппетитный запах вызвал новые позывы урчания в желудке, из-за чего брюнетка накинулась на еду. За такое обслуживание им стоило накинуть пару долларов чаевых. 

Покидать ресторан ей не хотелось, но работа сама себя не сделает. Если Уингер все-таки вернулся в офис, мало ли, кто мог прийти к ней за это время. Ее серьезно беспокоило то, что ее подчиненный так относился к своим обязанностям. Он не мог нормально общаться с клиентами, вечно что-то мямлил, от волнения мог сказать глупость, не подумав, и забывал важные документы.

– Уингер, сукин ты сын, если ты еще не пришел… – Ниша ввалилась в свой офис, наткнувшись на побледневшего от испуга маршала. – Что случилось?

– Там человек… по делу, – нервно сглотнул мужчина, указав на дверь кабинета.

– Ясно, разберусь. – его поведение невероятно бесило Шерифа. Но когда она вошла в кабинет, то поняла, почему ее работник был таким, будто увидел призрака. Только не призрака, а самого настоящего человека-гору. Даже Ниша еле сдержалась, чтобы не охнуть.

На лавочке у стены сидел крупный мужчина, выглядящий возрастом примерно лет на сорок. Его волосы были темно-коричневыми с легкой сединой у висков и забранными назад; борода аккуратно подстрижена, на лице несколько шрамов. На правом глазу красовался монокль с темным синеватым стеклышком. Вещи мужчины были желтых и коричневых оттенков, на его поясе болталось несколько маленьких дорожных сумок, где лежали его личные мелочи. Штаны, запылившиеся из-за пустынных ветров, уходили в высокие темные военные сапоги с мощными подошвами. Короткий рукав его кофты открывал невероятные бицепсы огромных размеров, на которых чуть ли не проступали вены от напряжения. Кобура, болтающаяся среди мелких сумок, вмещала в себя пистолет фирмы «Гиперион». А на лавочке рядом с этим незнакомцем стояла винтовка неизвестной Шерифу марки.

В руках ее гостя была листовка, одна из тех, которые женщина развесила перед обедом.

«Я даже не ожидала, что ее заметят».

– Мисс Кадам, Шериф Калико. Чем могу помочь? – она прошествовала за свой рабочий стол, усевшись за него и внимательно глядя на мужчину.

– Нужна работа. – он поднял свой взгляд на нее, продемонстрировав ей бумажку с подписью Шерифа. – Написано обращаться сюда.

– Да. Я ищу помощника. Мистер..?

– Просто Вильгельм.

– Немец что ли? – непроизвольно вырвался у нее вопрос, на что гость кивнул. – И вы думаете, что подходите?

Хотя его внешний вид явно свидетельствовал о том, что лучше помощника с такими данными себе не сыскать.

– Да.

– И вы готовы подчиняться мне?

– Готов. – так же кратко ответил ей Вильгельм.

– А что насчет убийств?

– Люблю. – ответ заставил Нишу расплыться в довольной улыбке. Наконец-то попался тот, кто разделит ее страсть к маниакальности. 

– Уингер? – крикнула Ниша своему помощнику.

– Да, мэм? – послышался его жалобный стон.

– Уволен! – провозгласила ему Ниша, но судя по прозвучавшему в ответ «спасибо», он не огорчился.

Вильгельм ухмыльнулся, понимая, что он пришел к успеху.

– Нанят. – женщина встала из-за стола, чтобы пожать руку новому коллеге. Тот выпрямился в знак признательности, возвышаясь над брюнеткой как минимум на две с половиной головы. Он сжал ее руку с осторожностью, чтобы не раздавить ее. – Я думаю, мы сработаемся. Вильгельм, у вас есть, где остановиться?

– Да. И можно на ты. Со мной еще две собаки – Волк и Святоша.

– Как интересно. Люблю собачек, – кровожадно ухмыльнулась законница. – Надеюсь, они идеальные машины для убийств.

– Более чем.

– Шикарно. Мы пройдемся по городу, я все покажу и расскажу. – она поправила свою шляпу. – Прошу за мной. Вилли. Можно, я буду звать тебя Вилли? – уже немного обнаглела Шериф, выйдя из своего офиса.

Громила направился следом за ней как законопослушный гражданин, прихватив свою винтовку и закинув себе на плечо.

– Не стоит.

– Ладно, зануда. В общем, наш город на самом деле очень тихий. Здесь давно ничего не происходит. Но, как Шериф, я должна его патрулировать. Калико разрастается, и в одиночестве мне уже сложно, поэтому я искала себе компаньона.

– А тот? – он имел в виду Уингера, на что Ниша лишь фыркнула с отвращением.

– Я бы его пристрелила за такое отношение к работе.

– Заслуженно. – согласился Вильгельм.

– Ты всегда такой неразговорчивый что ли? – она пыталась узнать о нем хотя бы немного.

– Не люблю говорить, я люблю действовать.

– Слушай, да это же идеально! – Нишу это явно взбодрило. – А выпить любишь? У меня по вечерам после работы походы в салуны.

– Сходим. – так же кратко ответил он. Он вообще выглядел малоэмоциональным.

– Кстати, раньше я тебя тут не видела. Давно вообще приехал?

– Пару дней назад. – вышагивал он, возвышаясь над всеми. На них открыто смотрели все встречающиеся на пути жители городка. – Хотел что-то новое. И убивать. Много убивать.

– Мне нравится причина, – Шериф похлопала его по спине, куда дотянулась. – Я тоже приехала сюда ради убийств. Но все ублюдки уже сдохли от моих рук, либо я их засадила. Скучно. Так и жду, когда что-нибудь случится.

– Можно устроить. – он пожал плечами.

– Если бы. Я не могу вредить городу. Иначе нарушу свои же законы. 

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, означающая маленькое недопонимание.

– Я дам тебе карту Калико и его окрестностей. Разведаешь обстановку, если что.

– Да, мисс Кадам.

– Можно просто Ниша. – впервые она позволила кому-то обратиться к ней по имени, но в громиле женщина почувствовала своего рода близкую душу, поэтому могла убрать некоторые формальности. 

Вильгельм лишь кивнул.

– Каким оружием ты пользуешься, Ниша?

– Револьверы «Джейкобс». Я большой любитель этой фирмы. А ты? – поддерживала она разговор.

– «Гиперион». Лучшее оружие в мире. И «Маливан».

– «Маливан» неплохи, – кивнула она, переваривая информацию и понимая, что винтовка была их марки. – «Гиперионом» не пользовалась. 

Возможно, Вильгельм будет тем самым, который развеет ее скуку и, может быть, получит с ней секс. Но душить его руками точно было бы проблемой – пальцы просто не сойдутся на шее. 

– Слушай, а семья у тебя есть? Или один приехал?

– Один. Семья не нужна.

– Я свою застрелила, когда мне было пятнадцать, – гордо ухмыльнулась она. Вильгельм ее даже не осудил, а лишь поддержал.

– Правильно сделала.

Они направлялись вдоль главной улицы к площади и эстраде.

– Вот тут обычно бывает все веселье. В их понимании веселье. Танцы-шманцы, игра на музыкальных инструментах. Я прихожу сюда следить за порядком, не танцевать, – сразу же добавила Шериф. – А раньше я тут казнила всяких уродов, расстреливая на виду у всех. Жаль, кровь уже смешалась с землей. Это было так шикарно. 

«Чертовы воспоминания. Я скучаю по убийствам». – подобный рассказ вызвал у нее чувство ностальгии. 

– Жаль, я не видел этого.

– Ага. Я очистила город от скверны, превратив его в тихое уютное, но нудное место.

– Главное безопасность. И соблюдение законов, – он похлопал ее по спине, чуть не рассчитав силу, из-за чего Ниша слегка улетела вперед.

– А ты силач, здоровяк, – ухмыльнулась она, осмотрев его и ни чуть не обидевшись на этот жест. С Вильгельмом, пусть она видела его и впервые в жизни, ей было очень легко разговаривать.

Громила кивнул.

– Я с детства был крупным. 

«Только с костями все равно проблемы». – но эту информацию он решил ей не говорить, посчитав ненужной. 

Они дошагали до сцены. Ниша уперла руки в бока, осмотрев все. Сцена была украшена разными цветами, а на ней стояли подставки под барабаны.

– У нас тут в конце месяца день города, так что будем вдвоем следить, чтобы эти придурки не нажрались. А потом нажремся мы сами. Для них существует комендантский час и сухой закон после десяти.

– Мне нравится, – кивнул Вильгельм, погрузившись в раздумья.

Брюнетка осмотрела подставки под инструменты:

– Я люблю пианино, то, что стоит в нашем салуне. Только там душевная музыка. А эти будут играть на свистках, трещотках и флейтах. Они пытаются подражать индейцам. Какая чушь, лучше бы свое сочинили.

– Перестрелять бы этих краснокожих, им тут не место.

– О да… правильно мыслишь. 

Ниша терпеть не могла индейскую музыку, а мораль переселенцев запрещала давать развитие новым жанрам в музыке, позволяя только хоровое песнопение в церкви. Но к черту церковь, Шерифа же туда не пускали. 

Жаркий ветер окатил их пылью, заставив женщину поморщиться; Вильгельм же спокойно загородил ее собой.

– Спасибо, здоровяк. Ладно, пошли дальше, тут больше не на что смотреть. Ты как вообще, за эти пару дней хоть немного привык к городу?

– Почти.

– Давай ты будешь немного разговорчивее в следующий раз?

Вместе они, развернувшись спинами к эстраде, вновь направились по главной улице. Ниша придерживала шляпу, чтобы противный сухой ветер не снес ее с головы. 

Дело близилось к трем часам, когда новоиспеченные напарники вернулись в офис Шерифа, погуляв по Калико еще немного. Нише было совсем комфортно рядом с Вильгельмом, с ним она болтала без умолку всю их дорогу. Громила спокойно слушал ее, изредка реагируя краткими репликами в ответ. Шерифу он явно понравился. Приятно было то, что он к ней не лез и не пытался домогаться, к чему женщина совсем не привыкла, когда встречала очередного мужчину-завоевателя, любителя подогнать к ней свою телегу. Здоровяк был довольно красивым на внешность, хоть и не блистал эмоциями. Нише казалось, что у него не было отбоя от девушек, которые клевали на его мускулы. 

Устроившись в своем стуле правосудия в кабинете, Шериф стала перебирать пришедшие ей письма, в одном из которых было приглашение на открытие новой гостиницы в Калико.

– Вау, на день города идем веселиться и защищать мэра, – пошутила она. Конечно же, мистера Пирса убивать никто не собирался. Разве что сама Ниша – за идиотизм и невозможность справляться со своим правлением. – Он должен будет перерезать ленточку.

– Угу, – лишь кивнул ей Вильгельм в ответ.

– Тут жалоба, что кто-то ворует наших коров. Вот это внезапно. Подписались все ковбои, – законница внимательно читала письмо. – Кажется, скоро здесь станет весело. Запахло жареным.

Она не заметила, что выронила еще одно письмо, которое поднял Вильгельм и вернул ей обратно на стол. Бумага конверта была с тиснением фирмы «Гиперион», что сразу же заметил мужчина.

– Письмо от важной шишки, – предположил он.

– Хм. Посмотрим. – для безопасности Шериф просветила письмо на свету, чтобы проверить, нет ли там чего-нибудь вредоносного. 

Взяв ножик для открытия писем, Ниша ловко распорола конверт, сразу же достав оттуда листок бумаги с таким же золотистым отпечатком названия фирмы. Текст был написан от руки красивым почерком, что было внезапно, учитывая повсеместное использование печатных машинок. Закорючки и кругляшки букв выглядели изящно; судя по всему, тот, кто писал письмо, старательно выводил каждую черточку. Ниша даже непроизвольно загляделась на само написание, а не на содержание письма, пока ее не прервал Вильгельм.

– Что там? – он оперся спиной о стену, чуть вытянув ноги вперед. 

Ниша прокашлялась:

«Уважаемый Шериф,

Сразу к делу. Я собираюсь приехать в Калико 30 июля в 10 утра. Прошу встретить меня и моих коллег на вокзале, сопроводить до гостиницы и показать город. Подробности расскажу позже. Надеюсь на сотрудничество.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

К. Д.»

– Это выглядит… интересно, – задумалась женщина, почесав подбородок и вглядываясь в инициалы. – Кто такой К. Д?

– Ты не в курсе? Глава «Гипериона» – Джек Лоуренс, он же Красавчик Джек.

– Твою мать… – непроизвольно вырвалось у нее. – Какое сегодня число?

– Двадцать третье июля. До приезда еще неделя.


	3. Chapter 3

Сьерра-Невада. Тихое местечко на востоке Калифорнии — снежные хребты, раскинувшиеся вдоль границы штата. Путники, ранее желавшие изведать эту местность, пропадали без вести по неизвестным причинам. Кто-то считал, что они просто замерзали в горах, а кто-то, что их сжирали дикие животные. В любом случае, таинственная скалистая система оставалась неизведанной. Так думали многие. И никто не подозревал, что среди заснеженных тропинок, сосен и можжевельника, от посторонних глаз сокрыто небольшое поселение под названием «Убежище», где прятались беженцы из восточных штатов США.

Люди поселялись в этом месте не от хорошей жизни: некоторым угрожали жестокой расправой, многие старались спасти свою семью и, забрав близких с собой, оставляли их здесь под защитой. А кто-то, кто был в розыске за особо тяжкие преступления, просто выжидал и строил коварные планы мести бывшему работодателю за все хорошее. За все то, что он совершил со своими подчиненными и абсолютно невинными людьми.

Городок представлял собой небольшой лагерь, самостоятельно построенный из камней, деревьев и всего, что нашли в лесу, чтобы соорудить хотя бы какое-то подобие домов. Холодный климат был не из приятных, но только в этом месте была возможность спокойно жить и не быть убитыми. «Убежище» существовало уже достаточно долгое время: за пять лет новоприбывшие помогли расширить город, привезя с собой часть своего хозяйства. Таким образом, помимо обычных домиков для жителей, в лагере возникли небольшой бар «У Мокси», местный магазин, в котором вещами торговал мужчина по имени Сумасшедший Эрл, небольшой госпиталь и аптека Доктора Зеда, несколько ремонтных мастерских и подобие площади с главным зданием в городе.

Чтобы выжить, приходилось убивать местную фауну и вырубать деревья. Природа изредка противостояла наглости непрошенных гостей, то и дело мстя им сильными лавинами, но городок находился так, что съехавший с вершин гор снег попросту не доставал до лагеря.

Дни выдавались холодными, нужны были шкуры диких животных, чтобы сделать теплую одежду. Жители приноровились поступать как воры, спускаясь с гор под покровом ночи и, пока спят местные ковбои, воровать коров и быков, а иногда других домашних животных и даже вещи хозяев ранчо. В ход прекрасно шло все. Закон выживания: или ты — или тебя. Правда ходить приходилось далеко, но животных быстро и безжалостно разделывали, лишь бы получить шкуры и мясо. Все вещи и некоторые продукты доставлялись из городков у подножия гор, либо же налетчики обворовывали поезда и проезжавшие мимо каравэны, устраивая засады.

Основателями «Убежища» считались две девушки по именам Лилит и Майя. Две сестры, некогда работавшие на корпорацию «Гиперион», но покинувшие ее из-за исходящей опасности со стороны президента компании, бежали далеко на запад из восточных штатов в надежде скрыться. Они пытались устроить саботаж на одном из гиперионских заводов в городе Патерсон штата Нью-Джерси, но их быстро вычислили и отправили восвояси, посадив в тюрьму. К несчастью для всех, они совершили побег.

В розыск девушки попали не только за членовредительство, но и за колдовство и грабежи. Пока нужно было как-то выживать, перемещаясь из штата в штат, Сирены, — так назвали они себя, — обворовывали магазины, убивали людей и практиковались в ведьмовстве, чем очень пугали церковь. Помимо этого в их послужной список вскоре добавилась проституция. Только действовали они совершенно иными способами, обкрадывая доверчивых мужчин, разводя их на групповуху с сестренками, спаивая, отравляя и забирая все нужное себе. Мечтатель о бесплатном сексе сполна платил за свои ошибки.

Старшей из сестер была Лилит — наглая рыжая стерва со странными голубоватыми татуировками на ее левой руке. Такая же тату во всю руку была и у ее сестры — эдакий знак того, что они действуют всегда вместе. Лилит носила штаны серого цвета с коричневыми кожаными вставками, красную футболку, желтую куртку с коротким рукавом и зеленую армейскую безрукавку. В «Убежище» к ее наряду добавилась теплая куртка и высокие черные сапоги. Девушка всегда действовала напролом, уверенно, решительно и без тени сомнения.

Майя же, в отличие от нее, была натуральной блондинкой, изредка подкрашивающей свои волосы в разные цвета в зависимости от взятого сиренского образа. Девушка, как и сестра, отдавала предпочтение удобным штанам, обычно синего цвета, белой рубашке и коричневому кожаному подгрудному корсету. На такой сексуальный образ мужчины были готовы бросаться не раздумывая. Вели себя обычно Сирены коварно и соблазнительно, привлекая к себе жертв. Только Майя, по сравнению со старшей, была не настолько наглой и предпочитала готовить планы заранее, а не импровизировать во время их выполнения. А еще она была сдержаннее и холоднее. Они олицетворяли лед и пламя, прекрасно взаимодополняя друг друга. Обе девушки всегда носили яркий макияж, выделяясь им на фоне остальных.

У Лилит было временное увлечение в виде парня, которого она прихватила с собой перед тем, как спрятаться в «Убежище», но их неудачно настигла месть самого Красавчика Джека — главы корпорации «Гиперион». Он безжалостно застрелил темнокожего неудачника в одном из штатов, наслаждаясь воплями эмоциональной боли рыжей дряни. Но мужчине не повезло, и он вновь потерял след Сирен, разослав ориентировки по всем штатским офисам полицейских и Шерифов.

В «Убежище» вскоре стали переселяться и другие люди, и население увеличилось до ста человек. Беженцы стали одной большой и дружной семьей, помогая друг другу, выручая и спасая из сложных ситуаций.

Никто не верил, что в этих льдах кто-то живет, поэтому грешить на жителей «Убежища» было ни к чему. Зато жалобы ковбоев, что скот пропадает, мгновенно разлетелись по всему штату, дойдя до всех Шерифов в Калифорнии на случай, если у них будет происходить подобного рода ситуация. Зато индейцы стали первыми подозреваемыми, и их возненавидели еще сильнее, пусть вины коренных жителей в похищениях домашних животных не было.

***

В баре «У Мокси», построенном из всевозможных шкур, тряпок, камней, деревьев и даже найденных на ранчо кирпичей, собиралось больше всего народу. Мисс Мокси — женщина с выдающимися параметрами, огромной грудью, но чертовски притягательной фигурой — была хозяйкой местного заведения. Пусть ее бар и сильно отличался от того, что было в крупных городах, но все же там было уютно. Жители приходили погреться и выпить алкоголь и мокстейли — изобретение самой Мокси. Женщина была весьма красива, но за этой красотой скрывалась безжалостность и холодная расчетливость. Никто даже и подумать не мог, что такая штучка может кого-то и пальцем тронуть. Но она вполне могла и не повела бы и бровью, убив человека.

Из-за холодного климата ее привычные любимые фиолетовые вещи — сюртук и цилиндр, в которых она всегда щеголяла в более теплых местах в прежнем баре в Карсон-Сити, соблазняя мужчин своими формами и открытыми костюмами, когда устраивала шоу прямо на барной стойке, пришлось сменить на теплую куртку из нескольких слоев меха диких животных.

— Добрый день, мисс! — поприветствовал ее среднего роста мужчина в ковбойской шляпе и теплой куртке из коровьих шкур. — Как ваши дела, позвольте поинтересоваться? — он поправил свои очки и стал за импровизированную стойку ближе к даме.

— Здравствуй, солнышко. Дела идут своим чередом. Тебе как обычно? — сладким голосом поинтересовалась Мокси у своего завсегдатая заведения.

— Да, мисс, будьте так любезны, — отозвался с английской вежливостью ее гость. — Только в этот раз не разбавленное, прошу.

— Конечно, сладкий. — ответила ему шатенка, достав самую большую кружку и наполнив ее портером из бочки. Когда поступало сообщение о том, что жители ранчо собираются на гулянки и есть возможность привести выпивку, Мокси посылала своих людей обокрасть их. Ей слишком хотелось радовать своих гостей. Помимо алкоголя для нее приносили и всевозможную посуду, чтобы было куда наливать выпить. В ее небольшом, но уютном баре горел огонь, всегда бережно поддерживаемый хозяйкой заведения для комфорта себя и гостей. — Какие на сегодня новости?

Она поставила ему кружку на деревянную стойку, после чего англичанин отпил немного, чувствуя несравненную сладость и горечь на своем языке. Поистине божественный напиток, сочетающий в себе такие вкусы.

— Я слышал, что наши искатели сокровищ нашли золотую жилу в местных приисках, так что мы сможем приобрести что-нибудь и обустроить наши дома!

— Сэр Хэммерлок, — в баре появился еще один мужчина со шрамом на лбу и короткими светлыми волосами. Он был бывшим военным, участником гражданской войны, воюющим за Соединенные Штаты против конфедератов, — я бы не стал так сразу рассказывать всем об этом.

— Почему же, Экстон, друг мой? — поправив усы и смахнув с них легкую пенку, образовавшуюся от выпитого портера, обратился к вошедшему господину Алистер.

Подойдя поближе и сняв свою винтовку марки «Владоф» с плеч, солдат устроился рядом с сэром.

— Это пока непроверенная информация, — ответил он ему, — мы зашли не так глубоко в шахты. Один кусочек золота еще ничего не значит. Мои люди работают над этим.

— Весьма прискорбно, если золотая жила будет… далеко не золотой, — с каким-то огорчением пробормотал Алистер. — Я так хотел себе новое ружье для охоты.

В бар залетела рыжеволосая девушка восемнадцати лет с двумя короткими хвостиками на голове, укутанная по-зимнему и с такой же винтовкой за плечом, как у Экстона.

— Там такое узнали! Такое узнали! — она врезалась в стойку, чуть не перекувыркнувшись через нее к Мокси, но солдат успел вовремя ее подхватить.

— Сладкая, что произошло? — соблазнительным голосом поинтересовалась женщина.

— Гейдж, рассказывай. — кивнул ей Экстон.

— От нашего надежного источника мы узнали, что Красавчик Джек едет в Калико и будет там к 30 июля! Представляете? — она с восторгом тарабанила по стойке ладонями. Девушка была так взволнована этой новостью, что даже не заметила, что рядом находится сэр Хэммерлок, от которого она была без ума.

Мокси и Экстон напряглись, услышав его имя.

— Ты уверена, что этому источнику можно доверять? Ну, ты же знаешь, что…

— Действительно, юная леди… — голос объекта любви вернул рыжую на землю; та даже отскочила от стойки от неожиданности, только сейчас заметив его. Даже ее хвостики дернулись как от электрошока.

— Ой, здравствуйте, как охота? — она расплылась в довольной улыбке, сразу же забыв обо всем, что говорила до этого.

— Охота прекрасно, мисс, но что там насчет надежного источника?

— А, да! — она показала кулак, дернув рукой вверх. — Надежный источник по азбуке Морзе прислал нам это сообщение! Он хочет помочь нам уничтожить этого бандюгу! У-у-у-у! Мне так не терпится поквитаться с ним за все! Он так испортил жизнь нашим людям!

— Ты полна энтузиазма, Гейдж, но будь осторожна. — напомнил ей Хэммерлок.

— Охренеть… — только и вырвалось у нее за такие слова заботы.

— Не ругайся, — напомнил Экстон, действуя по-отцовски по отношению к ней. Но девушка только отмахнулась от него.

— Я ничего не боюсь, я этому Красавчику его лицо так изуродую! — прорычала она от нетерпеливости.

— Мы сначала план придумаем, раз он едет туда, — утихомирил свою боевую маленькую подругу солдат. — Нужно пойти к Лилит и Майе. Они знают, что делать.

— Да ладно! — разочаровалась она в своем друге. — Мы можем сами подождать его и там убить! Тем более в Калико я была! Я оттуда увела пару коров несколько ночей назад! У них там такой Шериф, что за пропажу она точно отстрелит ковбоям все, что можно, — хихикнула девушка.

Экстон лишь закатил глаза. Гейдж просто неисправима. Но с ней было весело и она являлась настоящим гением механики и даже пыталась строить роботов из всяких найденных запчастей, правда такие, как на заводах, у нее не получались, да и двигаться они не могли.

Рыжая развела руками, как бы показывая, что им просто надо действовать хоть как-то.

— Как тебя вообще не поймали? Там ведь точно весь город обвешан плакатами с нашими фото, — поинтересовался у нее Экстон.

— Так я же ночью ходила, — ответила она даже не глядя на солдата. Ее взгляд был прикован к прекрасным усам ее любимого. — Ой, чувствуете, тут стало странно пахнуть?

Ее нос не подвел девушку. В бар зашел невысокий плотный человек с темными волосами и острой бородой, подобной горным гномам из сказок.

— Амигос, нас ждут, — с испанским акцентом произнес карлик.

— Сал, вот мы так и знали, что ты придешь! — Гейдж затянула потуже свои хвостики, нервно рассмеявшись. — Тебя издалека чуешь.

«Он вообще душ принимает? Ну, можно же спуститься к реке у гор, там даже не холодно купаться. Я пробовала!»

Сальвадор ее шутку не оценил и даже не понял, к чему это было:

— Нам надо к Лилит. И отправляться поближе к Калико, — хрипло добавил он.

— Ла-а-а-дно, — протянула девушка, поправив свою винтовку на плече. — Придумаем план и устроим анархию в этом их городе!

— Устроим немного взрывов, — мечтательно поддержал ее в этом Экстон. Он любил, когда пушечные выстрелы разбивали стены и как приятно взрывались цели от гранат.

***

Около своего небольшого дома из серого кирпича Лилит уже ждала друзей вместе с Майей. Они первыми получили сигналы по азбуке Морзе от их помощника, который не раз выручал их нужной информацией о различных складах оружия в штатах за последние года два, поэтому и отправили Гейдж сообщить другим искателям сокровищ о новостях.

— Нам нужно послать туда кого-то на разведку ближе к этой дате. Сегодня уже двадцать пятое июля. До Калико пятьсот с лишним миль пути. Поездом мы пользоваться не можем, а вот на лошади туда можно добраться за три дня.

— Сестренка, — Лилит приобняла свою сестру за плечи, прижав к себе, — у меня уже есть кандидат на этот случай. Она великолепно справится со своей задачей, будь уверена.

Рыжеволосая звучала коварно и уверенно, предвкушая победу:

— Мы убьем Красавчика Джека и отомстим за наших людей. Все будут только рады раскрасить его кровью свои руки.

Снег медленно падал с неба, покрывая собой яркие локоны девушки, сразу тая. Она подобно огню растапливала их невероятным жаром энтузиазма.

Экстон, Гейдж и Сальвадор пришли к дому сестер так быстро, как только смогли. Белые хлопья засыпали собой дорожки, и стало слишком тяжело ходить даже в сапогах.

— Амигас, я хочу убивать. Дайте мне скорее задание, я размозжу всех на своем пути и сам доберусь до Красавчика! До этого hijo de puta! — пылал не меньшим желанием бородатый мужчина.

— Нет, он мой! Я первая его убью! — не хотела сдавать Гейдж и вот так легко отдавать боевому товарищу свою будущую добычу.

— Мы взорвем его поезд или машину. Этот ваш надежный источник не сказал, на чем он приедет? — поинтересовался солдат.

— Он будет на поезде, — Майя скрестила руки на груди, поправив свою черную куртку без пуговиц, чтобы согреться. — С ним еще люди. Сколько — нам не уточнили.

— Значит, идем взрывать поезд! — хлопнул в ладоши Экстон.

— И пожирать своих врагов! — довольно добавил Сальвадор.

— Сал, фу! Никакого каннибализма! — поморщилась Гейдж. — Мы же для тебя не еда, надеюсь?

— Вы нет, амигос, — невозмутимо ответил он ей. Но девушка от него все же отодвинулась.

— Успокойтесь все. Мы выдвинемся тогда, когда от нашего шпиона будет знак, — не выдержала слушать их Лили.

— Что за шпион? — удивленно спросила хором вся троица. Они ожидали, что пойдут на задание сразу.

— Она, — рыжеволосая Сирена кивнула в сторону приближающейся к ним девушки в белых штанах, высоких коричневых сапогах с красными вставками, таком же по цвету пиджаке, в красном корсете в желтые шестиугольники и в белой шляпке. На ее каштановых волосах у челки развевалась красная прядка. Было видно, что женщина мерзнет, но ее вырвали прямо из дома, поэтому времени переодеться и накинуть что-то потеплее не было, как и нанести макияж.

— Фиона! — удивилась Гейдж. Но кроме этой бандитки с заданием лучше никто не справится.

— Всем привет. Можно скорее ввести меня в курс дела? Мне нужно домой, меня ждет сестра и Феликс, а он очень болен. — сразу же сказала она.

— Мы быстро, а с его проблемой пусть обратится к Зеду, — Лилит подошла к ней, внимательно осматривая ее. — Ты придумаешь себе роль и отправишься в город Калико на юге Калифорнии. Твоя задача — следить за человеком по имени Красавчик Джек, когда он приедет. Ты должна будешь передавать нам сведения, чтобы мы знали, когда наступать.

Фи придержала шляпку, чтобы ее не сдуло обжигающим холодом ветром. Смуглокожая красавица не хотела терять с головы свой любимый аксессуар.

— Я все сделаю, обещаю. — кивнула женщина. С Красавчиком у ее семьи были личные счеты.

— Мы полагаемся на тебя. Эта миссия важна для нас. А теперь можешь возвращаться домой и собираться. Путь неблизкий. Возьми с собой все самое нужное. И еще: ты должна войти в доверие к местному Шерифу, чтобы она не заподозрила тебя.

— Цель ясна. Сегодня же выдвинусь в путь, — согласилась Фиона. — Пока еще не слишком темно.

«Во что я ввязываюсь? Но я же хочу помочь им и Феликсу с сестрой».

— Иди. — Лилит прекрасно знала, какой в деле была эта мошенница и аферистка, именно поэтому она отправляла на задание именно ее. Стремление помочь семье и заработать на преступлениях сделали ей громкое имя среди своих.  
Распрощавшись со всеми, Фиона быстрее, увязая сапогами в снегу, направилась обратно в свой дом, чтобы собрать вещи. Она уже предполагала, как именно будет действовать в ситуации. И была неимоверно счастлива, что сможет выбраться из этого холодного места хотя бы ненадолго, пусть вина, что родственники останутся без нее, и тяготила женщину.

***

Фи вернулась в дом, скорее закрыв дверь и заткнув зазоры кусочками тряпок, чтобы холодный воздух меньше пробивался в дом.

— Саш, Феликс? Я сегодня уезжаю. Девочки дали мне задание, — мошенница прошла в их небольшую гостиную с маленьким диванчиком, построенным их местным мебельщиком и мастером, на котором устроился их приемный отец, весь укрытый одеялами. Он выглядел так, будто совсем умирал. Его единственный глаз слезился от испытываемой боли.

— То есть, как уезжаешь? — возмутилась ее младшая сестра, выйдя из кухни и держа в руках стакан с горячей водой. Волосы девушки были заплетены в причудливые косы, подобные тем, что носили длинноволосые африканцы в своих племенах. Она присела рядом с их отцом, чтобы дать ему попить и согреть его. — Ты не оставишь меня одну!

— Прости, но я должна сделать это. Возможно, в городе я найду медикаменты и деньги. Мы уедем отсюда в другое место, найдем хорошего доктора, вылечим Феликса…

— Деньги. Тебе нужны только деньги! — упрекнула ее Саша, поддерживая голову Феликса и давая ему воду. В их небольшом костре догорели дрова, поэтому стало гораздо прохладнее, а несколько кофт Саши грели ее плохо.

— Пусть едет… — слабо отозвался Феликс, прекрасно понимая, что удерживать Фи на месте не стоит, а с Сашей он продержится какое-то время. Его конец был уже близок.

— Но Феликс!..

— Спасибо, — мошенница подошла к их отцу и взяла его за руку, показывая, что она всегда рядом. — Я вернусь, как можно скорее, обещаю.

— Выполни обещание. Удачи тебе. — мужчина был слишком болезненным и уставшим, чтобы отвечать более длинными репликами. Он даже пил с трудом.

Фи лишь кивнула и быстрее помчалась собирать вещи в дорогу. В их числе был любимый дерринджер марки «Джейкобс», пули, некоторые консервы с мелкой посудой в виде вилок, ножа и открывалки, косметика, сменная одежда и накопленная небольшая сумма денег, украденная у ковбоев из городков у подножия гор. Всего этого ей хватит на несколько дней до приезда Красавчика Джека, а если что, она просто включит обаяние и безвозвратно позаимствует деньги у жителей Калико.

Бережно сложив все в рюкзак, одевшись потеплее и попрощавшись с родственниками, Фиона, минуя улочки их поселения, начала свой трудоемкий спуск с гор, стараясь не поскальзываться на каблуках. К счастью, тропка, которой пользовались все беженцы, была безопасной. Холодный ветер дул женщине прямо в лицо, укалывая его мелкими снежинками. Шляпку пришлось тоже убрать, иначе это было чревато потерей любимого аксессуара.

Лошадь она планировала украсть у ковбоев с ближайшего ранчо, когда на городок опустится ночь, и под покровом тьмы Фи проникнет в сарай, чтобы увести одну из вороных красавиц.

«Это все ради Саши и Феликса», — убеждала себя шатенка. — «Я уже знаю, какую роль себе возьму. Шериф мне поверит, проблем не возникнет, и я вернусь домой с лекарствами. Главное, чтобы удача была на моей стороне».

До Калико было пять сотен миль пути — сутки поездом, но Фионе нельзя было попадаться, поэтому выбор пал на лошадь, из-за чего дорога становилась намного длиннее. Но ничего, она преодолеет весь путь, выполнит миссию и вернется победителем вместе с остальными, когда искатели сокровищ одолеют их злобного врага. Именно из-за него Феликс остался без жены.

Фиону с Сашей их приемный отец взял к себе совсем подростками, найдя их на улицах. Он смог дать им более счастливую жизнь, чем ту, что они имели, обворовывая людей и попрошайничая. Девушка была ему очень благодарна, что у них появилась семья, но радость была недолгой, когда чудовище — Красавчик Джек нагло вломился на работу к Феликсу и его жене — в небольшую закусочную в Патерсон — и убил его жену и их приемную мать. Воспоминания болью отдавались в сердце Фионы. Она поклялась отомстить ему за все, что он сделал с их семьей наижесточайшим образом. Кровь и следы разорванных в клочья мозгов на стене забегаловки навечно застыли в ее памяти, а садистский смех гулом отдавался в голове.

Этот ублюдок заслужил не менее жестокой расправы над ним.

Съехав вниз окончательно, Фиона переступила узкий ручей, простирающийся далее в большую полноводную реку, и отправилась на ранчо.

Темнело. Звезды уже появлялись на небосводе, блестящими точками мерцая в ночи. Огромная бледно-желтая луна освещала аферистке ее долгий путь. С ранчо слышались пьяные голоса — судя по всему, ковбои опять решили отпраздновать что-то, а исчезновения домашнего скота почти каждую ночь их вообще не волновало. Шерифа на них не было.

Прячась за огромным валуном, Фи высматривала, когда же мужчин окончательно вынесет с алкоголя и они уснут. Удача к ней была более, чем благосклонна, и ей не пришлось ждать слишком долго. После пары часов с ранчо послышался тихий храп, изредка переходящий в посвистывание. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, мошенница, очень тихо ступая к загону для лошадей, вывела из него понравившуюся черную, как вороново крыло, лошадь и, оседлав ее, мгновенно умчалась прочь от ранчо, пока ее не заметили. Ее душа требовала приключений. И чем дальше проходил ее путь, тем спокойнее и увереннее Фиона себя чувствовала.

«Это как начало новой жизни. Недолгое начало», — все же ей действительно хотелось покинуть холодные места и жить с семьей в нормальном климате, не боясь быть убитыми. Сестра и Феликс были для нее главным сокровищем на всей планете, и ей очень хотелось помочь им.


	4. Chapter 4

30 июля 1882 года.

Из штата Нью-Джерси на востоке США прямой дорогой в город Калико направлялся паровоз, отстукивая колесами по рельсам повторяющийся ритм. Несколько суток пути — очень тяжело не только ребенку, но и взрослому. К счастью, времени до прибытия оставалось все меньше, а в транспорте находились все удобства: вагон-ресторан и удобные купе, где можно было поспать с комфортом. В ночное время суток разбудить пассажиров мог разве что громкий гудок машиниста, подъезжающего к очередной остановке или приветствующего встречный на своем пути паровоз — такая уж была традиция.

В паровозе ехали люди влиятельных сословий: от богачей до персон со средним достатком. В конце концов, позволить себе билеты на него могли люди действительно со стабильным заработком. Среди них находились представители оружейной фирмы «Гиперион» — Риз Бейкер и Вон Хардвик вызвавшиеся сопроводить и побыть личными помощниками самого Красавчика Джека и его очаровательной дочери Энджел.

Конечно, первым голос подал мистер Бейкер, как только узнал, что Джек приглашает спутников посетить Калико, но на определенных условиях. Риз моментально записал себя в список кандидатов, а Вон просто поддержал своего лучшего друга и предположил, что подобное путешествие будет не лишним в его жизни.

Риз представлял собой высокого молодого человека двадцати семи лет с прилизанными назад каштановыми волосами (он настолько восторгался своим боссом, что в какой-то степени пытался повторять все за ним — в том числе и манеру следить за собой и выглядеть на все сто процентов привлекательным); один из его глаз — левый — был заменен имплантом голубого цвета. У Риза была возможность сделать его коричневым, как и оставшийся родной глаз, но ему захотелось сделать себя исключительным и получить гетерохромию. Сам глаз он потерял в несчастном случае.

Мистер Бейкер предпочитал необычную манеру в одежде, считая, что некое отличие в половине носимых им вещей только добавит ему шарма и успеха в обольщении дам. Но в первую очередь, он надеялся, что Джек заметит его из-за такой исключительности. Чаще всего в нерабочее время он носил чуть приталенную черную жилетку и цвета морской волны рубашку, левая сторона которой была разлинована белыми вертикальными тонкими полосками. Черные штаны представителя отдела программирования «Гипериона», напротив, были полосатыми лишь с правой стороны, только линии под цвет рубашки. Добавив в свой невероятный образ туфли из змеиной кожи и яркий красный галстук, мужчина действительно привлекал к себе внимание. Чаще всего к нему из-за этого относились с иронией.

Его друг, Вон Хардвик, из бухгалтерского отдела, носил очки и одевался попроще, чем Риз: черный галстук-бабочка, белая рубашка, коричневые штаны, темного цвета туфли и прямоугольной формы очки. Он был намного ниже друга, доставая ему примерно до плеча, имел светло-коричневые короткие волосы и недлинную бородку.

Они с Ризом знали друг друга еще с университета, после которого и решили работать вместе в одной компании. Вон все же боялся этого приключения на Дикий Запад, хотя неизвестность и звала его, хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. К тому же, жизнь клерка была весьма скучна, душа требовала разнообразия.

Дочь Джека, Энджел Лоуренс — юная особа семнадцати лет с темными длинными волосами, небесного цвета лучистыми глазами, изящная и утонченная стройная девушка с веснушками на щеках и кончике носа, без памяти обожающая своего дорогого отца. Она была ему невероятно благодарна за то, что он взял ее в это маленькое путешествие. Брюнетка ни капельки не боялась возможных опасностей, зная, что папа всегда рядом и сможет защитить ее. В конце концов, он — один из лучших стрелков их родного города.

Несмотря на то, что мистер Лоуренс был иногда слишком строг с дочерью, она понимала что все, что он делает — это для ее же блага. Хотя подобное не мешало ей заглядываться на Риза и краснеть каждый раз, когда он улыбался ей, попросту не зная, как еще реагировать на все ее жеманства. Она симпатизировала ему уже очень давно, иногда специально надевая платья, чтобы выглядеть в его глазах красивее. Даже в поездку она выбрала голубое платье, идеально подчеркивающее ее глаза. Риз же просто считал ее милой, но не более.

Но если бы хоть кто-нибудь из парней косо посмотрел на невинного ангела, или издал противный свист, которым часто мужчины одаривали красивых женщин, то Джек незамедлительно бы отправил этому человеку пулю в лоб и расправился бы с ним самым наижесточайшим образом. Дочь для него — святое.

Всю эту команду путешественников по работе на Дикий Запад возглавлял, конечно же, сам директор «Гипериона» — Джек Лоуренс, он же — Красавчик Джек. Мужчина сорока трех лет, уверенный в себе лидер, в меру жестокий, но только к своим врагам, невероятно красивый и ухоженный, настоящий денди. Его отличительными чертами были разного цвета глаза: правый — синий, как море, а левый — зеленый, подобный изумруду (одна из причин, по которой Риз сделал себе глазной имплант отличного от карего родного цвета — чтобы походить на кумира). Мужчина всегда выбривал себе на подбородке небольшой треугольник, придающий чертам его лица невероятную сексуальность. Его волосы всегда были уложены идеальной волной чуть набок, а среди темных коричневых волос со лба пробивалась седая прядь, которая только добавляла ему красоты, которой у него было не занимать.

Джек предпочитал одеваться в несколько слоев, подчеркивая свою индивидуальность, от которой просто пышило твердыми намерениями добиться поставленных целей. И он добивался. Через трупы, всевозможные жертвы со стороны собственных сотрудников, но, тем не менее, успех того стоил.

В Калико он направлялся по работе, предварительно отправив местному Шерифу письмо с просьбой сопроводить его и спутников в гостиницу и показать город. К тому же птичка на хвосте принесла ему весть о том, что враги, устроившие саботаж на предприятии, обосновались недалеко от той области, а с ними у него были личные счеты, расплата за которые должна была произойти кровью. Временной заменой в «Гиперионе» в Патерсон стал его брат-близнец Тимоти Лоуренс.

Путешественники обосновались в двух купе: в одном Риз и Вон, в другом — Джек и Энджел. Он бы ни за что не отпустил свою малышку далеко от себя. Энджел наблюдала за проносящимися мимо них пейзажами в окне. Девушка любопытничала. Еще бы, рутина в надоевшем городе прекратилась, а это значит, что можно было немного отдохнуть и почувствовать свободу. Школа для нее уже закончилась, и папа постарался, чтобы на будущий год дочь поступила в один из лучших университетов страны и пошла по его стопам, дабы в дальнейшем управлять компанией. Никто не заслуживал доверия мужчины так, как его юный ангел.

— Папа, смотри, там теперь только прерии! — девушка положила локти на столик, наблюдая вне поезда лишь редкие, одиноко стоящие деревья, кактусы и мелкую траву. Джек отвлекся от свежей газеты, которую им занесла проводница, и взглянул на дочь, непроизвольно умилившись.

— Конечно, мы ведь уже скоро прибудем, Энджел.

— Угу, — кивнула она, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, — а там очень жарко, да? Не такая погода, как в Патерсон?

— Мы задержимся максимум на неделю. Это можно потерпеть. — Джек посмотрел на свои наручные часы. — И через пару часов тебе стоит начать готовиться к выходу.

— Хорошо! А можно… — она смутилась, переведя взгляд на него. — Можно воспользоваться хотя бы помадой? Я совсем немного подкрашу губы, честное слово!

Отец был против не только парней, но и чрезмерного пользования косметикой: дочь была прекрасна и без макияжа на лице. Она так напоминала своей внешностью ее покойную мать, сияя естественной красотой.

— Не слишком ярко, а то знаю я тебя.

— Я чуть-чуть выделю их цветом! — оживилась Энджел от такой доброты со стороны Джека и пересела на его кровать, любвеобильно обняв папу. — Заплетешь мне косички?

Мужчина на это лишь рассмеялся:

— Энджел, ты же знаешь, что у меня плохо с прическами.

Но молящий взгляд дочери, глаза которой просто заблестели в свете проникающего через оконное стекло солнца, уговорил его.

— Две, как обычно.

Отложив газету на столик, заботливый отец просто достал расческу, а Энджел повернулась к нему спиной, выпрямившись. Ее волосы длиной до лопаток были невероятно мягкими и шелковистыми, такими податливыми для разного вида причесок.

Аккуратно разделив пробор на две равных части, а затем и пряди на три еще более тонких, мужчина принялся старательно заплетать косичку. Он искренне пытался сделать как можно красивее, но его руки были не очень хороши в парикмахерском деле, а в детстве все ограничивалось лишь двумя маленькими хвостиками на голове дочурки.

«Так жаль, что она быстро выросла». — отец искренне сожалел о том, что у него не было достаточно времени провести его со своей малышкой, а оставлять ее после смерти супруги приходилось либо на брата, либо на няню.

Он хотел стать для нее лучшим, заботясь и опекая. После несчастного случая с его женой, Джек еще долго не мог отойти от горя; успокаивал только его ангел, его малышка — единственный лучик света в беспросветной тьме печали и нестерпимой боли.

Никто и никогда не сможет заменить его жену. Даже частые контакты с женщинами не утоляли этот голод. Душевные терзания были слишком сильными, а подарить Джеку такую же искренность и любовь, как мама Энджел, ему никто не смог.

— Немного больно, ты слишком сильно тянешь волосы… — поморщилась девушка, вырвав отца из его раздумий.

— Прости, тыковка. Я почти закончил.

Энджел подала ему одну из заколок с голубым цветочком, чтобы зафиксировать кончик косички.

Пока у них процветала семейная идиллия, Риз с Воном в соседнем купе решили сыграть в карты на желание. Снова. У них не было иного развлечения все эти дни: газеты наскучили, долгая дорога начинала выматывать, а Джек не особо разговаривал со своими подчиненными, уделяя внимание дочери, что сильно удручало Риза.

— Почему он не смотрит на меня? — возмутился тот, что повыше, кинув карту на стол.

— Потому что ему неинтересно? — предположил Вон, побив карту своего друга. — Джек же едет туда по работе, а не чтобы заглядываться на других.

Риз на это лишь поджал губы; такое отношение начальства, его кумира, расстраивало. Всегда хочется быть замеченным тем, кто постарше в иерархии работников. Тем более подобное могло быть лишь на руку и, вполне вероятно, помогло бы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице.

Но у Риза к Джеку был не только рабочий интерес, но и любовный: он восторгался своим боссом, представлял его в своих извращенных фантазиях (о чем, конечно же, не рассказывал даже своему лучшему другу); даже обвесил фотографиями и плакатами с Джеком свою половину комнаты, которую они делили с Воном в общежитии. Вону было весьма неловко, что множество глаз бумажных Джеков смотрит на него. Даже голос в голове сразу же начинал звучать — «тыковка», — звал он его. От такого прозвища все же работники чувствовали легкий дискомфорт, но боссу ничего не говорили, лишь послушно исполняя все его приказы.

— Твоя карта бита, — напомнил ему Вон, внимательно глядя на своего спутника и ожидая, пока тот отвлечется от мечтаний о мистере Лоуренсе и вернется в реальность.

— Что? А, да, точно. Сейчас… — он внимательно рассматривал свои карты, понимая, что он уже проиграл и бить в ответ ему нечем.

— Я снова выиграл? — заулыбался Хардвик, просто сияя от очередной победы.

— Да, снова, — закатил глаза шатен, хотя искусственный глаз и не мог сделать подобного жеста.

Отложив карты обратно на столик, Риз просто стал смотреть в окно:

— Мы уже скоро приедем. Надеюсь, эта поездка того стоит.

«По крайней мере, я буду вместе с Джеком». — его губы расплылись в довольной улыбке.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Вон, — я тоже.

***

Ниша проснулась в своем доме около восьми утра, чувствуя головную боль от очередного похмелья; ее рука мертвым грузом свисала с дивана, а сама женщина даже не помнила, как вообще оказалась в своей гостиной. Прищурившись, она заметила Вильгельма, мирно спящего на кресле у столика. По его виду нельзя было сразу понять, что этот громила запросто сломает тебе кости или снесет башку с одного выстрела.

— Вильгельм, проснись, — прохрипела Шериф, кое-как поднявшись и приняв вертикальное положение. У ее напарника был очень чуткий сон, поэтому голос женщины пробудил его. — Что вчера было?

Ее даже не смущало, что в ее доме находился кто-то помимо нее, да еще и мужчина. Она привыкла к вниманию к своей персоне, но проснуться одетой после того, как она прилично выпила, да еще и оказалась рядом с Вильгельмом, было странно.

— Мы выпили. Ты хотела стрелять. Потом вырубилась. — он пожал плечами. — Я принес тебя домой.

Сонный и непонимающий взгляд Ниши все равно требовал ответов, сама не зная, на какие вопросы, ведь в голове была сплошная каша, а на день было запланировано слишком много — встретить Красавчика Джека и всю его братию для начала.

— И все?

— И все, — лаконично ответил ей мужчина, не понимая, почему она так удивляется.

— Вообще все? — брюнетка держалась за голову. — И ты меня не тронул?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну я же одета, — Ниша с похмелья не особо заботилась о том бреде, что она несла. — Ну знаешь, воспользоваться состоянием пьяной женщины…

— Ты сказала тебя не трогать. Я и не лез к тебе.

— Хороший напарник. — это даже удивило женщину. За неделю они успели стать довольно близкими друзьями, а такого не было даже с Уингером. — Можешь пока пойти домой, умыться и позавтракать. К десяти часам ты должен быть со мной на вокзале. Мы встречаем этих же… ну ты понял.

Вильгельм кивнул и просто встал с кресла, отчаянно прогнувшегося под его крупным накаченным телом.

— До встречи.

Мужчина неторопливо удалился из апартаментов Шерифа, а женщина направилась разбираться с похмельем, душем, завтраком и нанесением макияжа. Все же перед гостями города хотелось выглядеть представительно. К тому же, они заселялись в ту гостиницу, которую собирались открывать как раз сегодня, а это добавляло им еще больший почет. Мэр даст перерезать им торжественную ленточку.

«Еще ключ от города пусть вручит», — фыркнула Ниша, жуя свою яичницу с беконом. Таблетка от головы начала действовать, и желание умереть быстрой смертью исчезло.

Каждый их вечер с Вильгельмом был примерно одинаков: после патрулирования Калико они направлялись в ближайший салун, напивались, после чего женщину навеселе, размахивающую бутылкой виски, на плечах катал сам Вильгельм. Ему было несложно, а для брюнетки было хоть какое-то развлечение. Жаль лишь то, что стрелять все равно не в кого, а с делом о пропавших коровах и быках она пока не успела разобраться, считая, что виноваты сами ковбои, и именно их следует привлечь.

Впрочем, слежку за ранчо установить следовало. А если виноваты действительно ковбои, то она просто накажет их, пустит пулю в лоб или прилюдно повесит, чтобы другим было неповадно идти против закона и воровать у своих же.

Дьявольская улыбка появилась на лице Ниши. Как же ей не хватало всей этой жестокости, бойни, крови… Последнего особенно. Драйв, адреналин, нахлынувший от запаха металла в воздухе — все это приводило женщину в неописуемый восторг.

Иногда она скучала по бандитской жизни, когда убивала людей налево и направо, но раз мисс Кадам немного изменила свой путь, то отступать назад было нельзя. Более того — запрещено.

Закончив со своими делами, женщина вышла из офиса, чтобы немного размять ноги и подышать свежим воздухом. Вот уж чудо-таблетки — похмелья как не бывало.

Несмотря на утро, в городке уже кипела жизнь: люди торопились на работу, продавцы торговали своим товаром, местные мальчишки с почтовой собакой разносили письма их адресатам, а на городской площади вовсю шла репетиция концерта к открытию гостиницы.

Фигурой, которая уже несколько суток привлекала внимание Ниши, стала среднего роста шатенка с красной прядкой в волосах. Кажется, по прибытии она представилась Лидией Штраус, сообщив, что ищет работу в этих местах. Но интуиция подсказывала, что здесь все равно что-то нечисто. Брюнетка направилась прямиком к ней.

— Доброе утро, — она чуть приподняла края своей широкополой шляпы, поздоровавшись с Лидией.

Сама «Лидия», направляющаяся в местное почтовое отделение, остановилась, чтобы поприветствовать представителя закона Калико.

— Доброе, мэм, — кивнула она с улыбкой. — Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

— Хотела поинтересоваться, как вообще дела. Обжились уже тут за столько дней?

— Да, — ответила шатенка, — я сейчас уже в поисках работы.

Она держалась невероятно уверенно, изредка придерживая белую шляпку, лишь бы ее не унес ветер.

«Фиона, твоя цель — узнать все. Старайся быть дружелюбной с Шерифом. А еще лучше, чтобы я как-то с ней сблизилась». — думала аферистка, не отводя взгляд в сторону и внимательно глядя на собеседницу.

— Работы, значит. Я хотела бы расширить штат сотрудников. Так что если вы умеете стрелять, то я приглашаю вас к себе. Если готовы выполнять бумажную работу — тоже.

— Оу, спасибо, мисс Кадам, я приму к сведению. Стрелять не умею, но я думаю, что научиться вполне возможно, — соврала Фиона. Конечно, она умела стрелять, причем, довольно неплохо.

— Тогда я жду вас на собеседовании, — ухмыльнулась Шериф. — Надеюсь на сотрудничество.

«Я смогу узнать о ней чуть больше. Для безопасности города», — Нишу волновало лишь это.

— Спасибо, мэм. Прошу прощения, мне пора идти по делам, — извинилась «Лидия» и, кивком попрощавшись с Нишей, направилась туда, куда ей и было нужно.

Брюнетка покачала головой, но продолжила свое шествие, отчеканивая шаг и звеня шпорами на своих сапогах. Она получала боязливые взгляды в свою сторону от жителей, чем весьма гордилась.

«Уважайте меня, ублюдки. Без меня вы бы все подохли как крысы».

Время близилось к десяти часам утра, а это значит, что паровоз должен был вот-вот прибыть на вокзал, куда и отправилась мисс Кадам, по пути встретив Вильгельма. Он был во всеоружии, как и обычно, а прическа после сна снова приняла привычный вид, устремившись острыми прядками вверх.

— Ну что, готов встретиться с этим Красавчиком Джеком? — Ниша легонько пихнула друга локтем, из-за чего слабый разряд тока заставил ее поморщиться.

«У него что, железо там?»

— Готов, — кивнул мужчина. — Надеюсь, тебе тоже лучше.

— Со мной все нормально. Волшебные таблеточки сработали.

Они вышли к перрону, внимательно рассматривая всех выходящих из вагонов.

— Вон тот, — Вильгельм указал своей напарнице на Красавчика Джека. — Это он. Пошли встречать.

Заметив, что им уверенно движутся навстречу, Джек, переодевшийся перед выходом в желтую рубашку, коричневую куртку, джинсовые штаны с кожаными вставками, бежевую ковбойскую шляпу и ковбойские сапоги, с вытянутой для рукопожатия рукой остановился перед предполагаемым Шерифом, пока игнорируя Нишу. Сзади него плелись Риз с Воном, таща за собой чемоданы, а Энджел все равно старалась быть ближе к Ризу, заставляя того потеть не только от тяжести груза, но и возможной вероятности быть убитым своим боссом из-за малейшей попытки завести разговор с его дочерью, которую любящий отец вполне мог расценить как попытку флирта с его милой тыковкой.

— Я так рад, что мы встретились, Шериф! — он пожал Вильгельму руку. — Надеюсь, мы сработаемся. Покажите мне город. Как вас зовут, кстати?

— Вильгельм. Можно на «ты». Но Шериф — она. — мужчина указал кивком на Нишу.

— Женщина? — искренне удивился Джек.

— Какие-то проблемы? — брюнетка изогнула бровь, тоже протянув ему руку, но как только глава «Гипериона» захотел поцеловать ее ладонь и поприветствовать даму, она сразу же отдернула руку. — На мне это не работает, ковбой.

Она хмыкнула, перехватив его руку и пожав ее точно так же:

— Мисс Кадам. Можно просто Ниша. Здесь я закон.

— Приятно познакомиться, Ниша, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Красавчик Джек. Эта непокорность, читающаяся даже в таком элементарном жесте, не смогла не привлечь его, расцениваясь как вызов.

— Взаимно. Следуйте за нами. Я провожу вас до гостиницы.

— Сразу перейдем на «ты». К чему формальности? — внезапно даже для себя оживился мужчина.

— Я не против. Кстати, ты в курсе, что тебе перерезать ленточку при открытии нашей гостиницы? Ведь ты там самый первый постоялец.

Ниша сочла его довольно привлекательным по сравнению с противными заросшими растительностью на лице пьянчугами из салунов.

— Мне? — рассмеялся Джек. — Какая честь! — его интонация не звучала удивленной.

— Ага, — хмыкнула женщина. — Кто все твои спутники?

— А-а-а, — лениво протянул шатен, не особо желая знакомить даму со своими подопечными. — Как вас там?

— Риз и Вон, сэр, — подал голос мистер Бейкер, задыхаясь от тяжести чемодана. У него были проблемы с перетаскиванием вещей, да и физические нагрузки были совсем непривычны.

— Да-да, Риз и Вон. Может быть, я запомню. — конечно, он не собирался. — А это моя дочь. Энджел, познакомься с Нишей.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, — девушка чуть присела, приподняв кончиками пальцев одну сторону платья и сделав подобие реверанса. На Вильгельма же она смотрела косо и даже побаивалась: он был просто огромным по сравнению с хрупкой девушкой и одним своим взглядом внушал страх.

— Приятно познакомиться. Значит так: закон не нарушать. Наказание — смерть, — сразу же предупредила она гостей. — У нас жесткие порядки. В том числе, касающиеся комендантского часа и выпивки после указанного времени.

— Я постараюсь быть приличным гражданином. — не поверил ей Джек, пошутив. Нишу, как женщину, он все же не мог воспринять как кого-то серьезного.

Всей группой в сопровождении Шерифа и его напарника гиперионцы отправились в сторону главной площади, где мэр выступал с поздравительной речью.

— … и я бы хотел поприветствовать здесь нашего уважаемого гостя, мистера Лоуренса, который так любезно оплатил постройку новой гостиницы. Аплодисменты! — заявил Пирс, когда увидел подошедшего к ним Джека.

— Значит, твоих рук дело? — хмыкнула Ниша, но ответ не получила, ведь Джек уже устремился на сцену, предвкушая все это прекрасное внимание к своей персоне. Шатена встретили овациями.

— Всем здравствуйте, кексички, — мужчина поправил свою куртку. — Я рад быть сегодня здесь, с вами. У меня большие планы на этот город, так что надеюсь, мы сработаемся. И дайте мне уже ножницы, я перережу эту вашу чертову ленту.

Джек все равно звучал даже как-то пренебрежительно по отношению к горожанам. Сразу видно, что привык обращаться с людьми как с грязью. Перерезание ленты запечатлел местный фотограф, чтобы после отправить снимок в газету.

— Вильгельм, можешь быть пока свободен. Вечером встретимся, на празднике, — сказала напарнику Ниша. — Я сама разберусь с ними.

— Ясно. — кратко ответил он ей и ушел по своим делам.

Красавчик Джек заранее забронировал себе номера. Лучшие — себе и дочери. Ризу и Вону досталась одна комната с двумя односпальными кроватями. Рабочая сила затащила чемоданы в гостиницу, куда приказал им Лоуренс, а сам он, отправив Энджел проконтролировать Бейкера с его недоросликом, отошел к Нише. Своим нравом она просто притягивала к себе. Эту непокорную так и хотелось подчинить своей воле, и было видно, что мисс Кадам не так проста, как все те женщины, что попадались Джеку до нее. Это обещало быть интересным.

— Мы отдохнем, а вечером я жду тебя здесь. Покажешь мне Калико. — он старался выглядеть обаятельным и, черт возьми, у него это получалось. Этот напор так и требовал, чтобы ему уделили внимание, но Ниша сдаваться вот так сразу не собиралась, решив узнать, что будет дальше, хотя Джек действительно мог расположить к себе любого.

— Я буду здесь, — кивнула она, все же мысленно представив его в своей постели.

«Твою мать. Только этого не хватало. Чертова слабость к красивым мужикам. Хотя, почему бы и не порадовать себя? Тем более, у меня давно ни с кем не было».

— До встречи, Шериф, я буду ждать, — подмигнул мужчина, откровенно флиртуя с ней.

Сняв шляпу и кивнув Нише, он зашел в гостиницу, поднявшись на третий этаж к дочери. Несмотря на то, что отпускать от себя его милого ангелочка ему не хотелось, но все же номер у Энджел был отдельным от отцовского. Она смущалась спать с ним в одной комнате, уважая и стесняясь того, что могла бы увидеть его не одетым или, наоборот, он ее. Юная душа, к тому же, хотела хоть немного свободы, а номер Риза и Вона был через один от ее, а значит, она могла прокрадываться к ним ночью и подслушивать, о чем разговаривают два друга.

— Папа, ты уже все? — встретила его дочь, выглянув из своего номера. — Твои вещи уже у тебя, если что.

— Хорошо, тыковка. Можешь пока отдохнуть с дороги, а вечером мы прогуляемся по Калико. — Джек подошел к своей малышке, заключив ее в нежные отцовские объятия. У них были очень доверительные отношения, и Энджел слушалась отца, пусть иногда и очень надеялась проявить себя и показать, какая она взрослая, и что контроль за ней не нужен.

— Да, папа.


	5. Chapter 5

Ниша явилась к гостинице ближе к вечеру, как и обещала Джеку — она ждала его на улице, не планируя заходить внутрь. В Калико уже зажглись вечерние огни, свечи в фонариках около домов и электричество внутри помещений, но самое невероятное скопление света присутствовало на главной площади, где уже разыгрался настоящий концерт.

Первыми из гостиницы вывалились Вон и Риз, обсуждая свои будущие приключения на Диком Западе.

— Да что тут вообще может случиться? Мы же в безопасности! Кстати, ты видел Шерифа? Какая она… — Риз тут же затормозил, когда заметил осуждающий взгляд Ниши в свою сторону. — Опасная! Очень опасная!

Кадам довольно ухмыльнулась, как только услышала это.

— Да-а-а-а, опасная, — поддакнул ему Вон и быстрее потолкал своего друга как можно дальше от брюнетки, дабы ускользнуть гулять на площадь. — Я думал, она пристрелит нас на месте. И я все равно считаю, что быть беде.

Вон слишком привык сидеть у себя в бухгалтерии и протирать штаны, делая бесконечные расчеты. Приключения — не по его части.

Красавчик Джек и малютка Энджел тоже не заставили себя долго ждать, спустившись вниз.

— Мэм? — Лоуренс подмигнул ей и приподнял края своей ковбойской шляпы, чтобы поздороваться. Ниша ответила на это кивком. — Прекрасный вечер, не так ли?

Он буквально старался очаровать ее, хотя ему и не нужно было делать чего-то сверхъестественного: его манера поведения, его внешность — они все делали за него сами. Энджел, все еще стесняясь законницы, предпочла спрятаться за спиной отца, тихо поздоровавшись с Нишей.

— Замечательный. Не хватает только кровавых перестрелок, как раньше, — фыркнула она в ответ, стараясь не попасть под это магическое влияние. — Там уже начался концерт, можем идти.

Не особо дожидаясь согласия, Ниша, гордо выпрямив плечи, направилась в сторону площади. Маленькая мисс Лоуренс подцепила отца под руку, чтобы не отстать от него и не потеряться.

— Папочка, а там можно будет потанцевать? Можно? — жалостливым взглядом небесно-голубых глаз Энджел посмотрела на отца, выпрашивая разрешения, ведь это была такая редкость, когда она могла повеселиться на подобного рода вечеринках.

— Конечно, можно. — неожиданно разрешил Джек, непроизвольно рассматривая впереди идущую Нишу. — Но не отходи от меня далеко. Или ты можешь потанцевать со мной.

— Ну па-а-ап, — возмутилась девушка, — я хочу потанцевать одна!

Несмотря на ее слова, конечно же, Энджел врала: ей бы очень хотелось потанцевать с Ризом и отправить куда-нибудь подальше Вона, чтобы они могли остаться наедине.

— Дай ребенку спокойно отдохнуть этим вечером. — Нише просто не хотелось слышать детское нытье из-за такой мелочи.

— Она отдохнет. Но меры предосторожности не повредят, мисс Кадам. Не хочу, чтобы на моего ангела смотрели всякие пропитые ублюдки! — заступился Красавчик Джек за дочь. Он слишком переживал за нее и ее безопасность: любящий отец боялся потерять единственного близкого ему человека.

— У нас комендантский час по поводу выпивки, если что. Кто нарушит закон — тому отстрелю…

— Ну не при детях же! — Лоуренс тут же закрыл Энджел уши ладонями. — Мы друг друга поняли.

Сама Энджел потупила взгляд в землю из-за чрезмерной опеки со стороны папы и, в какой-то степени, испытывая за это испанский стыд. Ниша лишь закатила глаза:

— Все будет хорошо. Со мной никто не посмеет спорить. Они же хотят жить, в конце концов.

Законница привела их на площадь, со сцены на которой звучала приятная музыка и песни, а люди уже успели пуститься в пляс. Риз с Воном пробирались сквозь толпу зевак, стараясь подобраться поближе и рассмотреть, на чем они играют. Аналогичным образом поступила и Фиона, пришедшая немного отдохнуть этим вечером прямиком в самую гущу событий. Ее белая шляпка очень выделялась на фоне остальных, ведь в такое время суток уже никто не носил данный аксессуар.

— … и тогда он точно заметит меня и… — продолжал свое вещание Риз, внезапно услышав недовольный стон боли.

— Ауч! Смотри, куда прешь, шпала! — Фиона, которой он наступил прямо на ногу, тут же смачно отдавила каблуком его ботинок, отомстив.

— Эй! Ты что делаешь? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько они стоят? — возмутился Риз такой наглости с ее стороны.

— Ты это заслужил. — уверенно ответила она, все же непроизвольно находя его внешность довольно симпатичной.

— Я тебе ничего не сделал!

— Эм, давайте мы не будем ругаться? — попытался вмешаться Вон. — Простите, мисс, просто здесь так много людей, мы вас не заметили…

— С высоты своего роста он, конечно, ничего не видит. — девушка случайно нарывалась на конфликт даже без желания.

— Нормальный у меня рост, я вообще просто красавчик. — Бейкер пригладил свои волосы. — Все от меня без ума.

— Такие же безмозглые, как и ты сам, судя по всему. — задела его Фи.

Риз недовольно надул губы и сдвинул брови, сделав совсем какую-то милую обиженную мордашку, из-за чего у девушки в голове пронеслись мысли, что это довольно забавно.

— Я не безмозглый. Я программист, между прочим, а мы все умные! А еще меня Риз зовут, — ляпнул он, не подумав, будто стараясь произвести впечатление.

— Лидия. — ответила она ему, не собираясь раскрывать свое настоящее имя. «Штраус» уперла руку в бок.

— Здорово. Лидия, да. Потанцуем? — даже Вон удивился от такого предложения Риза первой встречной девушке. Но лицо Фи в этот момент и само передавало все ее удивление ситуацией.

— Ну давай, — таки согласилась девушка протянув ему руку. Ей все равно было нечего делать, раз она пришла сюда, а танцы вполне могли скрасить ее одиночество.

Они стали к остальной группке танцующих, пытаясь повторять за ними движения. Ниша своим видом демонстрировала гордость и непоколебимость, но при этом ее нога притоптывала по земле в такт музыке.

— Кто-то тоже хочет танцевать? — ехидно поинтересовался Джек.

— Нет. Мне просто нравится музыка, — хмыкнула она в ответ и скрестила руки на груди. И все же Лоуренс ей понравился. — А ты почему не танцуешь? Даже тот твой подчиненный кого-то подцепил.

Она кивнула в сторону Риза и Фионы. Вон лишь отошел чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать остальным.

— Эй, тыковка, — неожиданно позвал Джек Вона, — иди сюда!

— Да, сэр?

— Значит так: потанцуй с Энджел. И не дай бог я увижу, что ты свои руки распускаешь. — он буквально заметил, как его бухгалтер напрягся, а на лбу моментально проступил пот.

— Что? — обе брюнетки удивились такому, но Энджел особенно.

— Я с удовольствием побуду ее партнером, — боязливо пробубнил Вон, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы ничего не случилось. — П-пойдем? Там Риз тоже танцует…

Как только девушка услышала про Риза, она сама схватила Вона за руку и потащила к остальным, кивком поблагодарив отца, что он разрешил ей провести время так, как она и хотела.

— Это удивляет. — прокомментировала Ниша. — Так и будешь стоять рядом со мной?

— Ну такой прекрасной даме просто грех быть в одиночестве! Ниш, ты же тоже хочешь разлечься, я вижу. — он стал прямо сзади нее и положил руки на плечи, на что услышал тихое рычание в ответ. — Тебе нужно расслабиться!

— Я слежу за безопасностью жителей…

— Да-да, я знаю. Обязанности и все дела. Но ты ведь заслужила отдых! — он аккуратно переместился и стал перед ней, с коварным видом глядя в глаза законницы.

— Разные глаза. — фыркнула она, поддавшись старому мнению о всякой паранормальной ерунде. — Ты чертов колдун, да?

— Нет, детка, я — король! — с этими словами он взял ее за руку и потащил танцевать.

— Да какого… — не успела возразить Ниша, уже пустившись в пляс с Джеком.

Риз с Фионой уже совсем увлеклись, да так, что у обоих начали отваливаться ноги, а Бейкер все равно, пусть и непроизвольно, наступал своей партнерше на носки сапог.

— Тебя вообще не учили танцевать? И считать тоже, кажется, — возмутилась она, когда ей в очередной раз отдавили ногу.

— Я умею считать! — Риз не хотел сдаваться и в этом маленьком споре. — Кстати, а что ты делаешь потом?

— А, то есть, вот так сразу, да? — он показался ей наглым. Но милым. Чертовски милым. — Ничего.

На лице шатена сразу же возникла довольная улыбка:

— Может, мы тогда погуляем? Ты покажешь город…

— Здесь намного приятнее, когда светло и жарко, чтобы ты знал. Эй! — она потянулась рукой следом за шляпкой, которую Риз сорвал с нее и водрузил на свою голову. — Тебе не идет.

— Потому что я и без нее красавчик. — в этот раз Фиона не стала возражать, позволяя этому павлину пушить хвост и дальше. — Мы пока можем отдохнуть. Во-о-он? Ты с нами или будешь дальше танцевать?

— Я… — но он не успел ответить, как его перебила Энджел.

— Мы тоже отдохнем! — девушке уж слишком захотелось побыть ближе к своему объекту чувств, а видеть его рядом с другой девушкой было совсем неприятно.

— Хорошо…

Четверка отошла чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать другим, наблюдая, как Красавчик Джек вместе с Нишей бодро выплясывал под оркестровую музыку и мотивы кантри.

— Неплохо танцуешь, детка! — похвалил партнершу Джек. — А ты не хотела!

— Я не люблю танцевать, вот и все. — она двигала бедрами, а края плаща, ниспадающие вниз, тканевыми волнами двигались под музыку вместе с ней. — Ты счастливчик. Пригласил и остался жив.

— И правда, — Лоуренс рассмеялся на это. — Выпьем потом?

— Поддерживаю. — конечно же, она прекрасно понимала, что скрывается за этим, казалось бы, невинным предложением. А раз они оба шли друг другу навстречу, то это была бы потеря потерь, если бы Шериф не согласилась. — Куда пойдем?

— Ко мне! — невозмутимо ответил Джек.

— А дочь? — законница изогнула бровь, не особо доверяя этому.

— Пусть та девушка побудет временной нянькой, — намекнул он на Фи. — Я заплачу.

— Променять дочь на выпивку? Отец мечты просто.

— Но-но, я не промениваю, а даю немно-о-ожечко свободы. Это большая разница, — поправил ее Красавчик.

— Пф. Не особо улавливаю, так что не убедил. — Ниша закусила свои фиолетовые губы, буквально соблазняя этим жестом напарника.

— Если ты продолжишь так делать, то у меня встанет. — предупредил он ее.

Ниша усмехнулась на это:

— Не мои проблемы, ковбой. Держи себя в узде. — она прижалась к нему.

— Так я же держу, да… — он уже звучал менее уверенно. Его руки, тем не менее, переползли с талии Ниши на ее зад. — Надо предупредить этих, как их там… убью, если с Энджел что-то случится.

Энджел не замечала, чем там занимались отец и Ниша — все ее внимание было приковано только к Ризу, а он пытался впечатлить Фиону. Шатенка делала вид, что ей ну очень интересно слушать его, хотя краем глаза она следила за Джеком, всем своим нутром желая сжечь его на кострах святой инквизиции за то, что он сделал с ее семьей. Благо, скоро должны были прибыть ее друзья из «Убежища», чтобы разобраться с этим мудаком.

— И мы с Воном после университета попали в «Гиперион»! Самая лучшая компания в мире! — заверил ее Бейкер, положив руку на сердце. — О, господи. Он идет сюда. Я хорошо выгляжу?

Риз тут же прилизал свои волосы назад, заметив, что Лоуренс направляется в их сторону.

— Тыковки. Поручаю вам самую важную миссию. Не справитесь — будете отвечать за это головой!

Вон нервно сглотнул: ему уже не нравилось, как это звучало.

— Да, сэр?

— Присмотрите этим вечером за моим сокровищем, моей Энджел. Вы все.

— Но мне не нужны няньки! — нахмурилась девушка в ответ на это.

— Мы присмотрим, — вызвалась Фиона, улыбнувшись. — Не волнуйтесь.

Энджел посмотрела на нее так, будто ее только что предали и сразу же скинули с обрыва.

— Мы присмотрим, да, — согласился с ней Риз. Это была возможность проявить себя и показать боссу, какой он хороший сотрудник. — Мы защитим ее!

— Серьезно что ли? — Ниша без особой уверенности посмотрела на него. — Подруга, присмотри и за этими двумя.

«Лидии» она все же доверяла больше.

— Да, мэм, — кивнула ей Фи. — Я поняла. Энджел под надежной защитой!

Мисс Лоуренс надула губки и уперла руки в бока, недовольно глядя на отца и ожидая объяснений.

— Тыковка, расслабься. Ты же хотела свободы? Вот тебе и свобода.

— С тремя взрослыми! Пап, не смешно!

— Ты еще спорить будешь? — заботливый отцовский тон тут же сменился на строгий.

— Э-э-э… нет, сэр. Я все поняла. — и все же для нее самой это была возможность побыть немного с Ризом.

— Вот и славно. Развлекайтесь! — приобняв Нишу за талию, он с гордым видом развернулся и пошел совсем в сторону от всех этих танцев.

— Кажется, твоя дочь просто в шоке. — прокомментировала Ниша. — Но за Лидию я не боюсь, я в ней уверена. Она выглядит явно умнее тех двоих.

— Я доверяю твоему выбору, детка! — он по-джентльменски взял ее руку и нежно поцеловал ладонь.

***

— Нет, ну вы видели? — продолжала возмущаться Энджел, искренне не понимая, что не так с отцом. Они и сами покинули танцы и отправились гулять по городу, выбрав Фиону в местные сопровождающие.

— Ну как бы тебе объяснить, — задумалась Фи, — он захотел провести время с нашим Шерифом, вот и все…

— Да я не об этом! Пусть проводит! — она приложила руку к лицу. — Почему он оставил меня с вами?

При этом она обняла руку Риза, чтобы хоть как-то почувствовать его ближе к себе. На лице Риза отразилось вселенское разочарование от этого жеста с ее стороны, ведь он знал, что с ним может случиться, если Джек узнает о том, как дочь на нем виснет. И виновата бы была совсем не Энджел, а он бы словил пулю в лоб. Совсем не этого ему хотелось от Лоуренса.

— Да ты потерпи, мы же не будем тебя мучить, — Вон неловко почесал затылок.

— Если бы ты ее мучил, то тут бы и я не пожалела тебя за нее убить, уж прости. — пригрозила ему «Штраус».

— Обещаю, я не буду! — Хардвик был готов хвататься за сердце от такой угрозы с ее стороны. Бандитка покачала головой.

— Тебя так легко запугать.

***

— Так за что мы пьем? — переспросила Ниша, сидя на кровати в комнате Джека и ожидая, когда он разберется с бутылкой вина и наполнит их бокалы.

— За нас, конечно, детка. — он был просто окрылен успехом, что ранее непокорная Ниша пошла на уступки, и это в первый день знакомства!

— Красавчик Джек тешит свое самолюбие. — плащ она все же с себя сняла, ведь от это атмосферы ей становилось жарковато, а шляпа давно покоилась на стуле у кровати. Только кобура с пистолетом и кнут оставались на ее поясе.

— Ну нам же нужно отметить такое знакомство! — он подмигнул ей и уселся рядом, вручив бокал. Шатен непроизвольно поглядывал на ее грудь: в белой приталенной жилетке фигура Ниши смотрелась просто божественно. — Кстати, сними этот ошейник, м?

Свободной рукой Шериф расстегнула клепки двойного ошейника, обнажив светлый шрам на своей коже.

— Доволен?

— Ага, — он отпил из бокала. — Откуда?

— Шавка покусала. Еще в детстве. Неважно. Не хочу вспоминать, — фыркнула она в ответ и тоже глотнула немного. — Почему вино? Слишком романтично.

— Вечер располагает. А что ты любишь больше?

— Виски. Лучшее ковбойское пойло, чтоб ты знал! — она подвинулась чуть ближе к нему, коснувшись его плеча своим. — Я тебе не девочка из этих ваших больших городов с изысками.

— Я вижу, да. — он продолжил пить, при этом положив свою ладонь на ее колено и медленно поглаживая ее по нему.

— И долго мы будем ходить вокруг да около? Или тебе для смелости нужно ужраться?

— Это кого ты сейчас назвала трусом? — она будто пустила цепную реакцию костяшек домино своим вопросом. Джек моментально и залпом выпил остатки вина.

— Тебя. — ухмыльнулась Ниша, провоцируя его. Она давно ни с кем так не играла. На всякий случай кобуру с себя женщина тоже сняла, скинув ее на пол, не особо церемонясь. В конце концов, кнут был все еще с ней.

— Ну все, Ниш. Ты получишь.

— Ты так думаешь? — она и сама выпила остатки вина и отставила бокал. Другой бокал она забрала у Лоуренса и поставила туда же. — Я же сказала, что я не просто какая-то девка, которая будет перед тобой в ногах ползать и просить внимание самого Красавчика Джека.

Рука брюнетки нежно провела ладонью по щеке Джека, медленно опускаясь к его шее, слабо проводя по ней ноготками.

— Да-да, ты же жестокий кровожадный Шериф! — рассмеялся он на это, тут же зашипев, когда рука партнерши сомкнулась на шее с такой силой, что он аж забыл, как дышать.

— Для тебя я мисс Кадам, плохой мальчик. — она чуть наклонилась к его уху и укусила за мочку, услышав в ответ недовольный хрип, ведь Джек начал слегка задыхаться.

Неожиданно она поцеловала его в губы, все так же сжимая ладонь на шее. Ниша повалила его в этом поцелуе на кровать, полностью навалившись на него всем телом, а свободной рукой уже разбираясь с его ремнем и ширинкой.

— Ниш… — прохрипел он в поцелуй.

— Еще попытка, ковбой. — она укусила его за губу.

— М-м-мисс Кадам. — прошипел он, и только тогда женщина ослабила свою хватку.  
Вдохнув воздуха, Джек прикрыл глаза и положил руки на зад любовницы, в какой-то степени позволяя ей доминировать. Но только в этот раз. Ловко женщина расстегнула его штаны и скользнула рукой прямо под нижнее белье мужчины, добравшись до его члена и почувствовав, как Лоуренс моментально напрягся. Сегодня она повеселится на славу и, наконец-то, развлечется кнутом и механической асфиксией с партнером.

***

Энджел следила за Ризом и его общением с Фи, чувствуя себя не в теме точно так же, как и Вон, который все еще старался выполнять их задание и присматривать за дочерью босса. На лице брюнетки так и читалось недовольство ситуацией. С ее стороны было весьма эгоистично требовать внимание работника ее отца к себе, но что она могла поделать со вспыхнувшими к нему чувствами?

— Да я вообще самый лучший программист у нас в «Гиперионе», — хвалился Риз, пуша хвост подобно павлину.

— Да неужели? — Фиона скептично отнеслась к его заявлению, не особо слушая Бейкера. — Пока это только слова, если что.

— Ну я могу доказать тебе, — он поиграл бровками, явно намекая не только на свою работу.

— Ой хватит тебе, — «Лидию» все же умилял подобный флирт с его стороны; она лишь отмахнулась от него и отвернулась, скрывая улыбку. — Я над этим еще подумаю.

И все же ей следовало сосредоточиться на своей собственной миссии. Совсем скоро в Калико прибудут ее знакомые и отомстят за смерть ее родителей и своих близких родственников, да и за все хорошее, от чего они пострадали. Красавчик Джек заслуживал того, чтобы погибнуть от их рук.

— Уже поздно. Энджел пора в отель. — напомнил Вон, одернув своего друга, чтобы он не слишком увлекался охмурением Фионы, которой, казалось, это даже начинало нравиться.

— И правда. — согласилась шатенка. — Ее отец наверняка ждет ее.

В конце концов, по ее мнению, он явно не забыл о дочери, даже увлекшись Нишей.

— Но мы можем погулять еще! — воспротивилась девушка, лишь бы провести время подольше с Ризом. — Такая красивая ночь!

— Я считаю, что тебе правда нужно вернуться в отель. Как и всем нам уже пора по домам. — старалась убедить ее мошенница.

— Но мы же еще увидимся? — неловко поинтересовался у нее Риз.

— Конечно. И очень даже скоро. А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я хочу спать. Просто доберитесь до дома без происшествий.

— М-м-м… ты за меня уже переживаешь! — съехидничал программист.

— Еще слово, и я оторву тебе язык. Или что-нибудь другое, — пригрозила ему Фиона, но уточнять при Энджел не стала, что именно еще она может ему оторвать; парень от этого очень сильно напрягся.


	6. 6. Бандиты

Дни тянулись за днями и, судя по всему, Красавчик Джек вскоре планировал возвращаться домой с дочерью и подчиненными. Риз и Вон начинали изнывать от пыли, жары и противной вони со стороны фермы: крупный рогатый скот пах далеко не фиалками и розами.

— Я надеюсь, что мистер Лоуренс уже скоро отдаст приказ, чтобы мы поехали домой, — выл Хардвик. Ему было комфортнее среди таких же клерков, как и он.

— Я тоже. Потому что здесь он обращает внимание только на Шерифа! — насупился Риз с возмущением, выглядя при этом как обиженный щеночек.

Никто не предполагал, что в это время к Калико приближались бандиты с самых заснеженных гор: Сальвадор, Гейдж, Экстон и сестры-сирены шли по душу Красавчика Джека.

К Ризу и Вону, блуждающим у отеля присоединилась и малышка Энджел, которая, конечно же, пока не видел отец, хотела побыть рядом с мистером Бейкером.

— Привет! — улыбаясь, поприветствовала она их. Мисс Лоуренс вновь была в своем голубом платьем, лишь бы пококетничать с Ризом и выглядеть в его глазах привлекательнее. Но ее ждало только разочарование, потому что его интересовала не она, а ее отец. Ну или самую малость Лидия Штраус.

— Здравствуй, — кивнул ей Вон. — Все в порядке?

— Все отлично! — кивнула ему девушка. — А у вас?

Но ответа от Риза она не получила, ведь в поле его зрения возникла Фиона, и Риз моментально сменил траекторию движения и пошел к ней навстречу, непроизвольно приглаживая свои каштановые волосы назад.

— Привет, Лидия! — то, что ее игнорировали, Энджел огорчало. Она не понимала, как может проигрывать девушке постарше, когда есть дочь его шефа — намного лучше и красивее.

— Привет, — Бейли поправила свою белую шляпку. Она все же выглядела внезапно не такой, как обычно, а более серьезной, как будто ее что-то тревожило.

— Ты в порядке? — с каким-то внезапным беспокойством поинтересовался у нее Риз.

— Да, более чем. — и все равно она была напряженной. — Прогуляемся?

— Вообще-то… — хотела начать Энджел и отгородить таким образом Бейкера от влияния Фи.

— Пошли! Вон, мы тут… — но друг, кажется, и так понял, что тот хотел побыть с Лидией наедине, и лишь кивнул.

Энджел просто горела от злости и ревности в глубине души, но сделать ничего не могла. И отец был бы не на ее стороне. Сам Джек действительно проводил время в окружении Шерифа и подкатывал к ней, но она, понимая его мотивы, давала отворот-поворот: Джеку, по ее мнению, вполне хватило их сексуальных похождений каждый вечер, и Нише следовало сделать небольшой перерыв. Но черт возьми, это были лучшие ночи в ее жизни — она будто вновь чувствовала себя живой.

— Детка, ты просто невероятна! — с видом влюбленного подростка Лоуренс крутился около нее. — Хотел бы я убить с тобой парочку бандитов.

— Бандитов здесь нет давно, — ухмыльнулась Ниша, — а все благодаря мне!

Она чрезвычайно гордилась этим. Внезапно в офис вбежал один из детей, запыхавшись:

— Мэм! Там люди! С оружием! Они ищут Красавчика Джека! Они начали убивать!

— Твою мать… — Кадам резко вскочила и просто пулей вылетела из здания. Прихватив револьвер. Она боялась за свой город, но прекрасно знала, что легко справится со всеми бандитами. Джек побежал за ней. Бандиты прибыли как по заказу.

— Детка, стой! Я знаю, кто это! Если они пришли за мной, то это те самые, плакаты с которыми висят у тебя в офисе!

— Мне плевать, — процедила сквозь зубы Ниша. — Бандиты и в Африке бандиты. Меня не волнует, кто там. Они пришли на мою территорию.

Со стороны площади слышались выстрелы.

— Блять. Я их просто уничтожу, — Ниша просто пылала яростью и желанием мстить за смерть горожан. — Обойдем их сзади вон по той улице и нанесем удар.

— Постреляем по головам? Детк, я всегда готов, — Лоуренса, казалось, мало волновала судьба жителей Калико, в отличие от задетого самолюбия. — Кстати, они пришли сюда, потому что моя малышка Энджел отправила им азбукой Морзе послание, что я прибуду сюда.

Ниша лишь пробубнила нечто невнятное, будто обругала его, что он не предупредил о таком раньше.

— Ну и где ваш Красавчик Джек? Дайте его мне, я разорву его голыми руками! — била себя в грудь рыжая бестия. Пятерка нарушителей стояла на площади и держал в заложниках жителей. — Если он не появится здесь до полудня, то мы устроим линчевание!

Экстон и коротышка Сал держали остальных жителей в напряжении. Майя и Лилит осматривались на случай внезапной атаки.

Ниша с Джеком спрятались за бочками у одного из салунов, оббегая взглядом территорию, мирных горожан и количество бандитов.

— Нужно обезвредить вон тех идиотов. Они кажутся сильнее, чем трио этих сучек, — хмыкнула Ниша, шепча. — Ты стреляешь в мелкого, а я убиваю вон ту шпалу.

— Не вопрос, детка, — невозмутимо ухмыльнулся гиперионец. Он осторожно высунулся из укрытия и направил дуло пистолета на голову Сальвадора. — Сейчас мы посеем маленькую панику… Насчет три.

— Раз…

— Два…

— Три! — закончили они оба и нажали на курки. Майя, Гейдж и Лилит не ожидали, что выстрелы окажутся настолько меткими, быстрыми и застанут их врасплох, но паника действительно поселилась в их сердцах. Они недооценили мастерство Шерифа Калико.

— Вот так вам, сукины дети, — прошипела Кадам. Сальвадор и Экстон рухнули замертво, окропляя пыльную землю своей кровью. Жители запаниковали не меньше, чем сами бандиты. Они даже не поняли, откуда именно произошла череда выстрелов.

— Выходи сейчас же, Красачик Джек, иначе мы будем убивать заложников, ублюдок! Ты трус! Ты всегда посылал людей на смерть и не пачкал свои мерзкие ручонки!

— Твою мать, она такой ребенок, — Ниша слушала ее и еле сдерживалась от смеха. Первая пролитая кровь пошатнула ее эмоциональную систему, а адреналин моментально подскочил. Она была готова кинуться в бой и убить всех на месте несколькими выстрелами.  
Не успела женщина это сделать, как ее любовник вновь нажал на курок, попав в Гейдж в самое сердце.

— Нет! — вскрикнула Лилит и кинулась к своей боевой подруге, но было уже поздно. — Гейдж! Ты заплатишь за это!

Красавчик Джек уже не выдержал прятаться как подвальная крыса.

— Папочка пришел. Давно не виделись. — ухмылялся он. — Попрощайтесь с жизнью.

— Ты… я тебя уничтожу! — Майя хотела было произвести выстрел, но Ниша мастерски выбила у нее дробовик из руки залпом из револьвера. Девушка вскрикнула и рухнула на землю, схватившись за отстреленную конечность.

— Спасибо, детка, — возгордился своей подружкой гиперионец. — Неуловимые вы наши мстители. Вся шайка пришла на свою смерть.

Конечно, он все спланировал. Джек был наслышан о Шерифе, ее крутом нраве и невероятной меткости. И именно эта женщина легко бы помогла ему поймать преступников. Так и вышло. А раз уж Убежище было настолько близко к городу, то встреча с этими болванами была лишь вопросом времени.

— Не хочу много болтать, — фыркнула Кадам и моментально прикончила Майю, чтобы та не мучилась.

— Но ты портишь все веселье! — возмутился программист.

В это время в одном из зданий прятались Фи с Ризом.

— Нас убьют. Нас убьют. — паниковал Бейкер, сжимая волосы обеими руками.

— Хватит, там осталась только одна бандитка. — у Лидии на глаза наворачивались слезы, но она терпела, чтобы не выдать себя. Бандитская семья, что приняла ее, гибла на ее глазах, а она даже не взяла из дома дерринджер, чтобы защитить их. Но было опасно идти в одиночку, иначе Саша и Феликс останутся совсем одни.

Они аккуратно выглядывали в окна, выходящие на главную площадь. Джек и Ниша держали Лилит на прицеле.

— Опускай оружие, крошка, ты в меньшинстве. — Лоуренс просто ликовал. Лилит не знала, куда деть себя.

— Дай я просто убью эту суку, — фыркнула Шериф, взведя курок.

— Нет-нет, детка. Эту пташку я оставлю в живых. Заберу с собой домой. Там ей самое место в моей личной клетке. — улыбался он. — Она станет ее личным адом, я тебе гарантирую.

Лилит внезапно сорвалась с места в надежде убежать, но Джек прострелил ей ногу, и девушка просто рухнула на землю, крича от боли.

— Не так быстро. Ниш, будь другом, наручники. — с какой-то садистской лаской попросил ее Красавчик.

Ниша с довольным выражением лица подошла к лежащей в пыли девушке. Лилит была уже без сил. Та бойкая бандитка, которая хотела помешать деяниям Красавчика Джека лежала у его ног и ничего не могла сделать.

***

— Вон, я не могу найти Лидию! Я хотел с ней попрощаться! — ныл Риз своему другу, стоя на вокзале. — Даже обидно, что она нас не проводит.

— Она пропала сразу после нападения бандитов. Может, испугалась? — предположил он.

— Детка, ты точно не поедешь со мной? — Лоуренса огорчало то, что Ниша, несмотря на все их веселье вместе, отказалась покинуть пыльный противный город ради дальнейших перспектив в лучшем мире.

— Город не может без Шерифа. Лучше ты приезжай. Повеселимся. — она скрестила руки на своей груди. — Буду ждать. А с вами пока Вильгельм. Громила, присмотри там за Джеком.

Ниша дружески похлопала своего друга по плечу. Тот лишь молчаливо кивнул и потащил чемоданы в поезд.

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? — наслаждался вниманием со стороны Кадам Красавчик Джек.

— У тебя шикарная задница. Грех не беспокоиться за ее сохранность. — кивнула она.

Энджел тут же забежала в поезд, не прощаясь с Нишей. Женщина ей не очень нравилась. Вильгельм завалился в вагон следующим, после чего свое купе заняли и Риз с Воном.

— Если что, ты пиши. Или азбукой Морзе там. — Джек положил ладони на талию Ниши. — Моя малышка расшифрует все в два счета. Она мой маленький гений. Вся в меня!

— Ты ведешь себя как напыщенный петух, — не со зла обозвала его Кадам, стремясь указать ему на манеру поведения. — Удачи, Лоуренс. Устрой этой суке ад.

Лилит была связана по рукам и ногам и сидела в своем купе вместе с Вильгельмом. Накалившаяся от жары крыша поезда заставляла ее истекать потом. Выхода не было. Все мертвы. Красавчик Джек победил.

И только Убежище еще оставалось ненайденным. С плохими вестями о проигрыше туда направлялась Фиона. С таким количеством неподготовленных к бою людей они не выстоят. Им всем следовало найти новое укрытие.

Поезд отдалялся от Калико, а Ниша чувствовала внезапную грусть, что ее любимый мужчина возвращается домой. Ей была необходима встряска, и чтобы ее скуку кто-то развеял. Запах крови все еще стоял в носу, а в голову бил адреналин.

Она не надеялась, что когда-либо увидит этого богача опять. Но надежда еще где-то теплилась в душе. А пока Кадам стоило отвлечься на защиту родного города во имя справедливости.


End file.
